A Thousand Miles
by Sabishii Onna no ko
Summary: CH14 UPDATED Kagome finally reached her new house.This house has no old Well, no Hanyou, no Feudal Era.She will have to start a new school. What new things a wait Kagome?And what is wrong with the Shikon No Tama?Sequal to 'Wish Upon a Shooting Star'InuKag
1. Intro

This story is a sequel to 'Wish Upon a Shooting star' Please enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimer.:. I DON'T own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha characters and I don't own the songs for this song fic.  
  
'Thoughts' "Spoken" ~*~ Flashback  
  
~A Thousand Miles~ -By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
'How many years has it been since I moved here? I don't remember anymore,' Kagome Higurashi thought, looking out the window, and clutching her doll, 'why did I move here?'  
  
~*~ "Kagome! Why don't you just give it up? You are here and you will never return, understand?" Mrs. Higurashi screamed at Kagome.  
  
"I will never like it here," Kagome responded, her voice sounded cold, and sad. Then she slammed the door behind herself. ~*~  
  
'Oh yea, because of my education.'  
  
~*~ "Kagome, come," Mrs. Higurashi demanded in a soft voice when she saw her daughter. Kagome entered the kitchen where her mom was leening above a brochure that was on the table, "look at this Kagome," Her mom pointed at a building, "isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why, Kagome it's gonna be your new school. It's called Shikono and they just build it so it's nice and new. And they say that the teachers are the best! And-"  
  
"Like I care! Do you really think I care!!! Well I will tell you now. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT SCHOOL!!!" Kagome ran up the stairs and once again slammed the door to her room.  
  
Kagome could hear her grandpa say to her mom, "Just let her be. She isn't ready yet." ~*~  
  
'Shikono, like Shikon No Tama,' Kagome used one of her hands to search for the shikon jewel shards that were around her neck. Then she finally felt the jewel shards they were warm and then Kagome pulled it so she could see it. "What the."Kagome stared at the jewel shards that were in her hand.  
  
One part of the jewel shards were a soft blue color, 'I hope this is nothing serious. I totally forgot to give these shards to InuYasha!' Kagome closed her eyes then opened them again. The jewel Shards started to glow with amazing blue, purple, and pinkish light. Then the light slowly faded away and Kagome put her jewel shards back under her shirt. [AN:. Kagome has most of the shards of the Shikon No Tama]'Tomorrow I will start school,' Kagome looked out the window to see the top of her school, 'tomorrow.'  
  
Yea, short, but the next chapter will be longer. After all this is just the beginning!!! ^^ Please review!!! ^^ 


	2. Shikono School

'Thoughts' "Spoken" ~*~ Flashback -Place or Time-  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
-One Minute Before School-  
  
"So have you seen the new girl?" a boy whispered to his friends.  
  
"Yea, they say she's hot," another boy responded.  
  
"I have to say she is."  
  
"Oh really," another boy spoke up, "I guess I will have to see her myself after class."  
  
Chapter One  
.:Shikono School:.  
  
The new girl grabbed her book as the bell rang. 'Class is starting!' she made a run for it. All the teenagers that were just standing there were already gone, 'I spent the last five minutes opening my locker and now I am running to my next class in this new school! Which is ten times bigger then my old one! -' Kagome was knocked down to the ground and her book went flying out of her hands and on to the floor across from her.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" Kagome looked up to see had spoken and then she gasped. The girl that had bumped into Kagome picked up Kagome's book and helped her up, "you dropped this," The girl handed her the book and ran out of Kagome's sight. 'That couldn't be.'Kagome thought, 'that girl looked exactly like.like.Kikyou. Oh well no time to think about that,' Kagome opened the door to her class.  
  
"LATE! To class! Ms. Higurashi! Take your seat," The teacher yelled as Kagome closed the door.  
  
-After School-  
  
'I must find that girl!' Kagome thought as she walked down the steps and waited for the girl. Thousand of teenagers left the stairs talking and laughing. 'Where could she be? Maybe I should ask or something.' Kagome took a deep breath and stopped another girl with a friendly face. "Hi, um.have you seen a girl that has her hair tied back with a white bow?"  
  
"You must be talking about Morgan," The girl pointed to a tree that was next to the school building, "wait for her there. I am just warning you she is a little crazy."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome went to the tree, it looked so familiar, "isn't this the tree InuYasha was pinned on? It looks so much like it." Kagome sighed, "who am I kidding? It can't be."  
  
"So your name is Kagome Higurashi, is it not?" a voice asked behind her. Kagome turned around.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Hello, my name is Kouga," Kouga told her, 'wow she is beautiful, really beautiful.' "It's just that you are so beautiful, Kagome."  
  
"Um thanks," Kagome wished he would leave soon.  
  
"I was just wondering." Kouga walked toward her and touched her cheek, "if you would come with me to the dance. I know it is a little early, but I couldn't help it. The dance is on Sunday. This Sunday."  
  
"Sorry I have a lot of things to do and-"  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It will be quick.'  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
"Great, I will pick you up at 8:00," Kouga left leaving Kagome alone, 'When will Morgan get here?' Kagome thought and then she saw her. Morgan walked down the steps with her quiver and her bow in hand. She walked toward the tree and looked surprised when she saw Kagome there. "Aren't you the girl I bumped into this morning?"  
  
"Yea," Kagome responded.  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
'Now what do I say?' Kagome thought and there was silence between them.  
  
"Make it quick! I have to practice my archery," Morgan replied, she pulled out an arrow from her quiver. Then she got ready to shoot her arrow.  
  
"So you practice archery?" Kagome moved out of the way so Morgan could shoot the arrow at the old tree.  
  
"Yea I think it is awesome! I practice everyday," Morgan let the string go; the arrow flew, and hit the tree. Morgan got ready another arrow.  
  
"I used to practice archery," Kagome said her voice sounded sad.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Morgan put her bow, her arrow down and sat down on the grass. Kagome waited a second and then joined her.  
  
"Well I didn't want to, but it's a long story."  
  
"Oh I see," Morgan reached out and pulled something that was around her neck, "look at this." Once again Kagome gasped as Morgan's little jewel glowed in Morgan's hand.  
  
So what do you think now? Like it? Please review and tell me what you think! ^^ The more reviews the sooner I can update the next chapter. 


	3. The Connection Between Morgan and Kikyo

'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
Thank you to all that have reviewed!!! ^^  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous:  
  
"Well I didn't want to, but it's a long story."  
  
"Oh I see," Morgan reached out and pulled something that was around her neck, "look at this." Once again Kagome gasped as Morgan's little jewel glowed in Morgan's hand.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Connection Between Morgan and Kikyo  
  
Kagome felt her hand reach for the shard that Morgan held in her own hand, but stopped herself. 'Could this be real? That shard is defiantly part of the Shikon No Tama, but why didn't I sense it before?' Kagome thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Morgan asked, noticing the different look in Kagome's face.  
  
"Me? Oh nothing," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Okay.Hey, do you like my necklace?" Morgan held the glowing shard in her hand waiting for and answer.  
  
"Yea, it looks cool," Kagome stared at the Jewel Shard, "what's up with that glowing thing?"  
  
"Oh this? It's called a Jewel Shard. It's said to be part of a huge Jewel called The Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four souls-"  
  
"How do you know all this Morgan?"  
  
"I really don't know. To tell you the truth I don't know how I got this shard, but I feel that I must protect it with my life."  
  
"So do you put it on all the time?"  
  
"Yea, but my shard has been getting blue, look," Morgan pulled the jewel shard over to Kagome so she could see it. There was a small blue dot on it while the rest was it's natural color.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome pretended to be impressed.  
  
"Why don't you show me your Jewel, Kagome?"  
  
"What!?" Kagome thought, 'how did she know I had Jewel shards with me?'  
  
"I can sense them, Kagome," Morgan reached out and grabbed the huge jewel, "it's huge!" Morgan closed her eyes then stepped back and let go of Kagome's jewel.  
  
Slowly Morgan opened her eyes. "You have been to it haven't you?"  
  
"Been to what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You know, the Feudal Era?"  
  
'Wait, this must be a dream. How does she know about it?' Kagome didn't respond.  
  
"Look Kagome I don't know how I know all this I just feel that I do. And it seems that you know too, am I right? It's no use lying, I am right."  
  
"Yea, I have been to the Feudal Era."  
  
"And Kagome have you ever taken off the Shikon No Tama?"  
  
Kagome thought, "Well, when I started putting it on around my neck. I felt protection and that is why I never took it off. I felt safe with it." Kagome couldn't believe she had just said that.  
  
"Like I thought." Morgan told her, "Kagome, never take it off!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's too late to turn back."  
  
"What are you taking about Morgan?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"If you take it off then you are like a soulless body. That Jewel is now connected with your soul. You used its power to protect yourself."  
  
Kagome thought, 'She's right. That time with the centipede woman.'  
  
"Each time you used its power you became more and more connected with it. Look at mine. It's too late for me too I am already connected with it."  
  
"But there is no way to break the connection?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"'Threw lips of Love, After a huge battle, The soul will awaken, To live again.'" Morgan told her, "It's a clue, but there is also another one."  
  
"'Once with the jewel, And the tragic kiss, She will return to her own World, With great sadness and pain, Death might come any moment.'" Morgan stopped, "Its so sad. I don't want this to happen to me or to you I'd rather be connected with the jewel forever, Kagome."  
  
"Morgan, we must, if we don't we might never be real humans again!"  
  
"Why does it matter?! MY life is horrible anyway. No one cares about me, but I don't want to die! Besides I don't know where this takes place! Maybe it is in the Feudal Era, but I don't know!" Morgan started to cry and her jewel glowed a little.  
  
"It's alright Morgan," Kagome said and put her hand on her shoulder, "I'll be your friend."  
  
I guess this is a good stop. Please review! ^^ 


	4. The Man that Fell In Love with Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous:  
  
"Each time you used its power you became more and more connected with it. Look at mine. It's too late for me too I am already connected with it."  
  
"But there is no way to break the connection?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"'Threw lips of Love, After a huge battle, The soul will awaken, To live again.'" Morgan told her, "It's a clue, but there is also another one."  
  
"'Once with the jewel, And the tragic kiss, She will return to her own World, With great sadness and pain, Death might come any moment.'" Morgan stopped, "Its so sad. I don't want this to happen to me or to you I'd rather be connected with the jewel forever, Kagome."  
  
"Morgan, we must, if we don't we might never be real humans again!"  
  
"Why does it matter?! MY life is horrible anyway. No one cares about me, but I don't want to die! Besides I don't know where this takes place! Maybe it is in the Feudal Era, but I don't know!" Morgan started to cry and her jewel glowed a little.  
  
"It's alright Morgan," Kagome said and put her hand on her shoulder, "I'll be your friend."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Man That Fell In Love with Kagome  
  
"Tomorrow, is the dance are you going?" Kagome asked threw the phone. She was in her room, lying on her bed as she talked to Morgan.  
  
"I don't know. I might even though no one has asked me. Anyway, how's your Jewel?" As the days flew by Morgan and Kagome became closer. Kagome never met someone like Morgan. She was so different unlike her friends from her old school. Morgan knew a lot about the Shikon No Tama and about the Feudal Era even though she claims that she has never been there.  
  
Kagome pulled out her Shikon Jewel, "I guess it is getting worse slowly." The speck of blue that was once on the Shikon No Tama was rounder and darker then before. It was threatening to make the whole Shikon No Tama dark.  
  
"Same here. Do you know the reason?"  
  
"No, you know that your are the expert about this, but I can't lie, it's worrying me a whole lot. Everyday I am getting used to pulling out these Shikon shards and staring at the difference."  
  
"I see, you are going to the dance, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Okay I guess I will see you there to talk about this. I'll meet you on the roof of the school. Bye," Morgan hanged up.  
  
"Wait, Morgan!" Kagome shouted, but it was no use, Morgan was gone. Kagome tried calling her again, but no one picked up. Placing the phone on her bed she thought, 'I forgot to tell her that I was going with Kouga to the dance! I'll have to find a way to get rid of him!'  
  
"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi appeared in front of Kagome's door, "I am so glad you have already made friends." Kagome didn't respond, the pain and sadness her mom had caused her would never be erased. It was like a flame with no end burning inside her heart.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi took a few steps toward her daughter, but then stopped. She turned back and left the room. Kagome turned to her schoolwork that was left on her desk. Next to all her pile of work was her Inuyasha doll. 'Inuyasha, will I ever forget you?' She didn't know if she wanted to forget Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara forever, erase them from her memory? Each time she thought about them and the things that happened in the Feudal Era, it made her feel sad and lonely inside. But the things that had made her laugh in the Feudal Era now only made her smile. She wondered if she would ever see them again and she wondered what they were doing right now. One whole year she had spent with them and she loved them as if they were her family too. 'I hope they still remember me.' Kagome picked up her pencil and started her schoolwork.  
  
-Morgan's Room-  
  
Morgan's Jewel glowed in the darkness of her room. Morgan closed her eyes. The light from her little jewel shard started to fill up the room. Once the room was filled with pure light, Morgan's black hair floated up, then her body rose from the ground that she was standing on.  
  
Then she crashed back down onto the ground. The light from the jewel shard disappeared the instant Morgan touched the ground making that whole room dark.  
  
A few minutes past before she stood back up again. Her head was spinning and her body was shaking uncontrollably. 'I must get to the dance and warn Kagome-chan. Morgan left her room, running.  
  
-At the Dance-  
  
Kouga lead Kagome to the dance floor. "You look great, "he told her.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome responded with a blush. All she wanted now was the night to be over so she could go home.  
  
Slow music turned on. Both Kouga and Kagome started dancing to the rhythm. Once the song was over Kouga lead her to a door. "I want to show you something." Kouga opened the door quietly and closed it behind them when they were in. The door led to some stairs.  
  
"Kouga, are we allowed to do this?" Kagome asked, but Kouga didn't reply. He pulled her up the steps until they stopped at another door. Kagome tried to pull away from his grip on her arm, but it was no use. "Kouga." He opened the door and pulled Kagome outside to the destined point.  
  
The seventeen-year-old girl (Kagome) gasped at the sight. They were outside and the night stars and moon was so clear as her body that was there now. 'WE are on the roof of the school!' Kagome realized. A nice breeze pulled her long raven hair back.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kouga asked, being outside with the stars almost made her forget that she was with Kouga also. Kagome nodded softly as Kouga stepped beside her. Suddenly Kouga grabbed both of Kagome's hands and put them between his. Kagome starred at him and he looked into her eyes as if trying to find something in them.  
  
"Kagome, when I saw you I new you were the one."Kouga started out. 'What is he talking about?' Kagome thought, feeling shy around him. "I love you Kagome and I won't let anyone have you because."  
  
'Those words.they remind me of something, a promise, the words I wanted someone to say to me.Inu-Yasha!' Kouga didn't hesitate and kissed Kagome on the lips. She felt trapped in her own thoughts and couldn't pull away from Kouga, 'Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha,'  
  
A door slammed hard. Kagome realized what happed and pulled away form Kouga quick. 'Morgan?' There in the doorway where she and Kouga entered was Morgan. She stood there in a nice red dress and her long hair was down. Her face was full of shock and Kagome could see that she was also sad.  
  
A bit of light glowed from Morgan's shard. "I am so sorry. I came in the wrong time." Morgan turned around and left fast. Kagome turned to Kouga worried, "I think she was crying." Kouga looked down.  
  
"You don't know anything do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Kouga?" Kagome responded in a sharp voice, 'is there something going on here that I don't know about? There must be! Kouga isn't acting normal.'  
  
"You should go find her, Kagome."  
  
"You are right," She left Kouga alone. 'Morgan? What is going on? Why were you so sad when you saw me and Kouga together?' Kagome opened the door to the dance floor. She glanced at every face as she closed the door, but there was no Morgan.  
  
Yay! I am so glad I finally finished writing this chapter so I could update it! Sorry it took so long. Please review.^^; 


	5. The Demon From My Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous:  
  
"You should go find her, Kagome," Kouga told her.  
  
"You are right," She left Kouga alone. 'Morgan? What is going on? Why were you so sad when you saw me and Kouga together?' Kagome opened the door to the dance floor. She glanced at every face as she closed the door, but there was no Morgan.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Demon from My Past.  
  
'Morgan! Where could you be?' Kagome raced down the street, her heart racing. 'Did I do something wrong?'  
  
~*~ 'Those words.they remind me of something, a promise, the words I wanted someone to say to me.Inu-Yasha!' Kouga didn't hesitate and kissed Kagome on the lips. She felt trapped in her own thoughts and couldn't pull away from Kouga, 'Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha,'  
  
A door slammed hard. Kagome realized what happed and pulled away form Kouga quick. 'Morgan?' There in the doorway where she and Kouga entered was Morgan. She stood there in a nice red dress and her long hair was down. Her face was full of shock and Kagome could see that she was also sad.  
  
A bit of light glowed from Morgan's shard. "I am so sorry. I came in the wrong time." Morgan turned around and left fast. ~*~  
  
The seventeen-year-old girl bit her lip. She couldn't stop running until she found Morgan no matter how her legs yelled in pain. Morgan was her only friend now, and her very best. She always defended her from the people in her new school. Little clips of Morgan defending her played in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"New girl! Why don't you go back to your old school? You don't deserve to mingle with us! And YOU are totally not good enough for us!" A tall eleventh grade girl with long blonde hair yelled. Kagome was just minding her own business opening her locker until the girl yelled at her.  
  
All kagome did was ignore her, but the other girl kept screaming at the top of her lungs trying to get her attention. "I hate you Kagome Higurashi! You are so trying to take my boyfriend away right? I have heard that almost all the boys want to go out with you, but I won't let you take mine away!" Suddenly the girl's hands turned into fist. Kagome fell back and hit the ground hard. The girl hit her hard, really hard. 'She is jealous of me! What will I do now? I can't fight her.' Kids from seventh, eighth, and tenth saw what had happened and gathered around yelling, "Fight, Fight, Fight!"  
  
It got on Kagome's nerves, "Will you all just shut up!" the whole crowd quiet down, but the same girl still had the eagerness to fight her, "I will not fight her! I have no reason to fight her understand? So I won't!" Kagome pointed her finger at her, "Understand? Now leave me alone!"  
  
"I won't! And if you won't fight I guess I will just have to beat you up until I am satisfied!" The blonde girl ran toward Kagome.  
  
'She's fast! What am I going to do?' She stayed where she was shaking a little and her eyes were closed waiting for the hit from Blondie.  
  
Gasps raced down and she didn't feel anything. Kagome opened her eyes slightly and gasped her self at the sight she saw.  
  
"Morgan! What are you doing?" Kagome's voice was full of shock, but inside she was happy. Morgan held the blonde girl's fist in her own fist and she was slowly crushing her hand every second that past.  
  
"Ow!" The blonde girl cried out in pain.  
  
"You will now walk away from me and Kagome unless you want your hand broken, understand?" The blonde girl nodded as Morgan released her hand, then she went racing off somewhere. The crowd that was surrounding them left to there next class whispering and gossiping.  
  
Morgan turned to Kagome with a smile. Her long black hair was pulled back just like the Feudal Kikyou Kagome knew, except that Morgan was smiling, and Kagome realized that she looked so much better with a smile on her face. ~*~(Wee! Go Morgan! Okay that was off topic.continue reading)  
  
Kagome's raven hair flew back as she kept her fast pace. Her sparkling short red skirt that she had on had some specks of mud on it and it got dirty every step she took. The puddles of water mixed with mud were all over the place so it was hard to miss them and have clean clothes.  
  
'Morgan is nearby I can sense her Jewel Shard!' Kagome turned left, "Morgan?" Her voice rang out loudly threw the darkness. Brick walls were on the right and left side, "Morgan?" Kagome's Jewel glowed in the darkness, giving the miko some light. "Morgan, please come out! What did I do Morgan?" Kagome slowed down to a walk. She was out of breath and really tired.  
  
"Sooo." a dark voice broke out.  
  
"Who is there???" Kagome knew that wasn't Morgan's voice.  
  
"Kagome," The voice continued to talk, "Don't tell me you don't remember your old friend!?"  
  
"Who are you? Morgan?" Kagome voice sounded shaky as she continued to walk slowly remaining much of her strength.  
  
"No not Morgan. But she must be crying off somewhere after what you did to her Kagome."  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
"Just keep walking. You will find out just keep coming toward me with that Jewel." Kagome gasped and stopped. 'Who is this person. They have a Jewel shard I can sense it. Could it be Morgan playing a trick? No, it can't be she wouldn't do that, would she? But who ever it is they must also know of the Shikon No Tama. I must find out who it is!" She started jogging forward. "Keep coming toward me Kagome Higurashi! Don't be scared!" Kagome ran faster. She felt her body tremble with fear. Then Kagome stopped, "There is nothing here! No one! Could it have been my imagination?" Before Kagome was a dead end, it was only a brick wall!  
  
"No Kagome Higurashi, it is not." The voice continued to talk as then wind picked up. It felt nice on Kagome's nice sweaty body, but as it got faster she noticed that it was no regular wind. She stepped back, then she stepped back again and again, and the wind got harder on her body.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Inuyasha still remembers you and I have failed to kill him still. Now he has that Bitch Kikyou to protect him, but don't worry I will destroy her and Inuyasha soon! The girl who also has purity arrows, right Kagome?"  
  
"Show yourself!!!!"  
  
"As you wish." The wind stopped completely and there was the one and only Naraku. (AN: Yea I know Naraku is a hanyou, but Kagome doesn't know that yet! ^. -)  
  
Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. She was both shocked and scared. 'This can't be.Naraku can't be in this Time!'  
  
"I bet you weren't expecting me?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"And I thought you would be happy to see me?" His voice was just as dark as ever and his face was well hidden under his Baboon skin.  
  
"You can see that I am not you."her voice trailed off. 'What am I going to do? What is he going to do?' Her face was filled with anger as she remembered what he had done to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, but she wished someone would be with her to protect her, anyone. She felt useless she always had to count on someone to protect her, but now? What is she going to do?  
  
"Now I have come to kill you and to rid you from this world Kagome!" Naraku pulled out a sword ready to strike.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Another voice yelled out, "Kagome!" She turned sweat trickled down her head as she turned her head to see who had screamed out her name. Then she turned back to Naraku, she could feel him laughing under his breath.  
  
"Don't forget me, Kagome because one of these days I will take your life and that pathetic hanyou Inuyasha!" Naraku showed her his Jewel Shard that glowed with pure evil. Then he disappeared.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga now stood beside her, taking deep breathes because of the run, "Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
Kagome then realized that Kouga hadn't seen the bastard, Naraku and she was thankful for it. Little drops of rain touched her nose and there was still silence between the two.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked again.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Have you talked to Morgan?"  
  
"Wait.how do you know her name?" She looked Kouga straight in the eyes this time; she knew Kouga was hiding something from her and she was going to find out what it was. Kouga looked away, "it's none of your business so just stay out of it!" His voice was cold as he spat out the words, but Kagome had, had it with the secrets.  
  
"Tell me! Morgan is my friend that is why it is my business!" She had never seen Kouga like this. So silent, afraid, and unsure of himself, but she never really known Kouga for long so."Kouga please, if you really care about me then you would tell me." Her voice was softer and her eyes pleading for Kouga to tell her what was going on.  
  
More drops of rain came splashing down from the sky and there was no answer from Kouga. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me I will find out myself," Kagome slipped out of Kouga's sight and he didn't do anything to stop her.  
  
-Kagome's room-  
  
'No answer,' Kagome thought with a large sigh. She stretched her long body on her bed and thought again about what had happened. The same images of Morgan catching Kouga and herself on the roof kissing played in her mind. She was trying to find a clue to figure out why Morgan was sad. No clue.  
  
The phone suddenly rang disturbing her. 'Maybe it's Morgan!' Kagome felt a spark of hope rise as she said, "MoshiMoshi? (AN: it means 'hello' when you are on the phone)'  
  
"Is this the Higurashi house?" a voice unfamiliar asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"This is the nurse at ToKian Hospital. Are you one of the family members of Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome didn't respond and turned pale, 'why would a nurse be want to know? And why is she calling?'  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
"Uh.yes, this is one of the Family members of Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
********* Uh oh.what's happening with Morgan? What's happening with Kouga? Why is a nurse calling? So many questions.Please review. I like reviews, a lot a lot =^-^=(Okay, that was random.). 


	6. Tragic Happening

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story  
  
Finally another chappie. *Crickets chirp* Hello.. anyone there.. oh well don't forget to review!!! Enjoy.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous:  
  
'No answer,' Kagome thought with a large sigh. She stretched her long body on her bed and thought again about what had happened. The same images of Morgan catching Kouga and herself on the roof kissing played in her mind. She was trying to find a clue to figure out why Morgan was sad. No clue.  
  
The phone suddenly rang disturbing her. 'Maybe it's Morgan!' Kagome felt a spark of hope rise as she said, "MoshiMoshi? (AN: it means 'hello' when you are on the phone)'  
  
"Is this the Higurashi house?" a voice unfamiliar asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"This is the nurse at ToKian Hospital. Are you one of the family members of Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome didn't respond and turned pale, 'why would a nurse be want to know? And why is she calling?'  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
"Uh.yes, this is one of the Family members of Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tragic Happening  
  
Again racing down the street like a bullet. Kagome's hair flew back her legs hurt, but she kept running toward the hospital. The ToKian Hospital wasn't that far away from her home, but not that close either.  
  
Kagome stopped at a nurse's desk as soon as she got there. "Where can I find that room Mrs. Higurashi is in?"  
  
"You will have to wait miss the doctor is checking on her, please take a seat." The nurse replied with a soft voice. Kagome nodded sweat was all over her face and she felt really tired, she gladly took a seat on one of the red seats, but she was still worried, really worried.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi has suffered a horrible accident, you need to come over here as soon as you can. A car hit her hard and." Kagome turned off the phone all pale. 'My mother.' small tears came out of her eyes, she hadn't cried in a long time, but she knew what she had to do, go to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked at the floor, ignoring everyone around. 'How could this happen?'  
  
"Kagome," Someone spoke out her name, Kagome looked up surprised to see her. She stood up to face, her best friend, Morgan.  
  
"Morgan! How did you know I was here? I called your house over and over. Are you mad at me?" all these questions came up from Kagome's mouth.  
  
"I'm not mad. How can I be mad at my best friend?" Morgan's voice was shaky, but Kagome felt at ease to here her say that.  
  
"My mom."  
  
"I know Kagome. It's all my fault!" Morgan gave Kagome a hug. Kagome could feel tears on her shirt, tears from Morgan's eyes, "She could die! And it will be my fault! All of it!"  
  
"What are you talking about Morgan?" Kagome asked sounding worried and bewildered at the same time. Morgan separated from Kagome tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"You will hate me after I tell you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Finally done! Yea I know it is short, but I will make the next chappie  
longer. I ma so sorry I totally forgot about this story. With school and  
all*sighs* I hope you liked it though. Please review, I will have the  
next chapter taped as soon as possible! 


	7. I Just Want the Truth

Hello, A new chapter finally up! Enjoy! Please don't forget to review, reviews mean a lot to me.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous:  
  
"I know Kagome. It's all my fault!" Morgan gave Kagome a hug. Kagome could feel tears on her shirt, tears from Morgan's eyes, "She could die! And it will be my fault! All of it!"  
  
"What are you talking about Morgan?" Kagome asked sounding worried and bewildered at the same time. Morgan separated from Kagome tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"You will hate me after I tell you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 6 I Just Want the Truth  
  
Morgan sipped some of her drink as Kagome sat down next to her. 'I will lose my only best friend,' Morgan thought as she turned and faced Kagome, 'Kagome won't forgive me. I am such an idiot and a careless fool!'  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked, "I want to know the truth whatever it may be, Morgan."  
  
"Okay. . ."Morgan started, remembering the past that had happened about an two hour ago. ~*~ 'Damn Kouga,' I walked on the sidewalk in the dark, my eyes glittering because of the hot tears that were coming out of them. 'All his lies and fake promises! I should have never ever trusted him!' Morgan had a dark past that no one knew about, not even her foster parents who were almost never home. One day Kouga helped her out and made her feel welcome at her new school. She instantly fell in love with him and his eyes because no one ever tried to be her friend. Then after school when Kouga was alone she decided to confessed her feelings to him, with a little luck he would have the same feelings for her. 'I remember it well, that jerk! I wish I could kill him with my hands, he is such a traitor with no feelings at all for the people he hurts!'  
  
"Kouga. . ." Morgan appeared next to him, he was under the old tree that was next to the school.  
  
"Hey Morgan! What's up? Make new friends?"  
  
"I now I have one friend."  
  
"That's great! Morgan do you-"  
  
"I have something to say Kouga," Morgan paused then added, "I hope this doesn't change our friendship in any way. . ."  
  
"Nothing will ever-"  
  
"Okay," She took a deep breath, "I. . .like you," she had said it. The way the words came out sounded lame to her ears and for that moment she wished that she didn't say anything because there was a lull silence between them.  
  
Kouga took her into his arms and gazed into her brown eyes, "I like you too Morgan. The dance is a month away, but I would like you to come with me." My eyes had glittered at his lie but I accepted not knowing that Kagome would come and ruin it all.  
  
'If it wasn't for her Kouga and I would be together!" I realized what I had thought and stopped where I was, 'no Kagome is my best friend it is all Kouga's fault besides a few weeks after I told him I liked him he stopped talking to me. I wasn't important to him, I thought I was losing him, but he was the one who wanted to get rid of me' Tears spilled out again, 'I loved him faithfully.' Everyone thought that I never cried, but they were wrong, I Morgan Kikyou (AN: that's her middle name!) Sayuni can feel and cry I have feelings! Even though no one knows it except Kagome-' (AN: Morgan didn't say all this to Kagome so Kagome doesn't know what has happened between Kouga and Morgan, this is all for the readers to that they know what is going on=^^=)  
  
~*~ "Watch out!" Someone cried as she pushed me aside. I heard a big thump; before I realized it there she was your mother, lifeless on the cold ground." Morgan finished her head down, "gomen nasai."  
  
"Arigato Morgan-chan," that was Kagome's response and Morgan starred at her as if she didn't hear what had happened to her mother, "I am glad you told me what happened."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Of course not just worried-"  
  
"Who are the family members of Mrs. Higurashi?" a doctor spoke up.  
  
"Me," Kagome rose from her seat and walked to the doctor, Morgan at her side.  
  
"She's dying slowly," he told her when she reached him.  
  
"There's nothing you can do?" Kagome whimpered as the doctor shook his head.  
  
"You can't do that! There must be! How bad can it be!?" Morgan yelled.  
  
"May I see her for the last time, doctor?" Kagome asked her head down.  
  
"Its room, A117. Just go through that hall and turn to your right, her door is in the very end"  
  
"Arigato," she parted from Morgan and the doctor, 'I am sorry mother, so sorry."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
End of chapter! I am so evil! Mwahahaha! *Coughs* No I am not. Review!  
Review! Review! And tell me what you think, don't hurt me though. *Hides  
behind rock* 


	8. It Is Now That I Miss You

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, oh and don't forget to reviews. The reviews are what keep me going you know. . . ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous: "Who are the family members of Mrs. Higurashi?" a doctor spoke up.  
  
"Me," Kagome rose from her seat and walked to the doctor, Morgan at her side.  
  
"She's dying slowly," he told her when she reached him.  
  
"There's nothing you can do?" Kagome whimpered as the doctor shook his head.  
  
"You can't do that! There must be! How bad can it be!?" Morgan yelled.  
  
"May I see her for the last time, doctor?" Kagome asked her head down.  
  
"Its room, A117. Just go through that hall and turn to your right, her door is in the very end"  
  
"Arigato," she parted from Morgan and the doctor, 'I am sorry mother, so sorry."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 7 It Is Now That I Miss You  
  
Kagome starred at the door in front of her, Room A117. 'Do I dare go in? After all that I have done?' the raven-haired girl thought as she remembered what she had done to her mother, she knew that she was never like that. Kagome turned the knob on the door slowly with sweaty hands.  
  
'What has happened to me? I was never this way! I was always a caring person! Now I feel so empty inside. The fifteen year old Kagome was so much more different then me, so kind and caring.' She looked around the colors that they painted the room was black, why? It was the color of death and she didn't know why it was painted that way, but it made her sick.  
  
She closed the door behind her and looked back at the room. There was her mother, the person that took her away from InuYasha and all her feudal and modern friends, but she was her mother and she needed her in a time like this.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened her eyes slowly; Kagome could see that she was in a great deal of pain and sadness.  
  
"Mom." Kagome went over to her side and took her mother's hand in hers, tears flooded her eyes and some already fell from her soft brown eyes.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Her mom whispered, "I am glad you are safe."  
  
"Stop talking, you will be alright-"  
  
"No I won't! Just take care of everyone in the house okay?"  
  
"NO, because you are going to get better!"  
  
"No Kagome, this is the end, promise me that you will." Kagome froze at her words, a promise where had she heard that before? Nothing came up to her mind and Kagome nodded in response.  
  
"Oh and watch out for cars next time. . .I love you, Kagome." Her mom coughed a little. 'Cars? I remember Morgan told me. That's it! My mom thought it was I so that is way she saved Morgan! No wait, my mom would save anybody's life if it rested in her hand that is the way she is and that is how I was too.'  
  
Suddenly my mom stopped talking and closed her eyes. "NO!" Kagome screamed, "This can't be! Wake up!" She stood up and cried for that was all she could do. 'She died and I didn't even say that I loved her."  
  
'Use the Shikon No Tama.' Something echoed in her mind, 'use it, use it'  
  
"Use it? Who is saying that!?" The echo just got louder and louder until her mind couldn't take it any more. Kagome grabbed the Shikon No Tama and it glowed in her hand, but it had lost its color, it was mostly black like a black lifeless marble, but now wasn't the time to think about the Shikon No Tama. 'I'll do this for my mom even if it costs my life!' the room started to fill with a soft glow.  
  
The cup fell to the ground and the drink spilled all over the clean floor. 'Dammit! What the hell does she think she is doing?' Morgan ran down the hall ignoring all the glares that came to her for spilling her drink and not cleaning it up. Morgan reached the door in less then thirty seconds and turned the doorknob with out hesitation.  
  
"Kago.me!" Light filled her eyes then everything went black, totally blank.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
End of Chapter, the next one will come soon if I get more reviews! (hint!  
hint!) Just kidding I would love more reviews, but I will try to continue  
and finish this story. Oh and yea it's really short but I will improve!  
  
Sayonnara!!!  
  
Sabishii Onna No Ko 


	9. Saving A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous: The cup fell to the ground and the drink spilled all over the clean floor. 'Dammit! What the hell does she think she is doing?' Morgan ran down the hall ignoring all the glares that came to her for spilling her drink and not cleaning it up. Morgan reached the door in less then thirty seconds and turned the doorknob with out hesitation.  
  
"Kago . . . me!" Light filled her eyes then everything went black, totally black.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 8 Saving A Life  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as Naraku stabbed Inuyasha with a sword, "NO!!!!"  
  
"Come back, Kagome, or he will die!" Naraku laughed as InuYasha fell to the ground blood dripping down his back, his eyes turned cold and life less. A new image appeared, Sango laid next to a tree, her eyes closed and her brothers weapon in her stomach.  
  
"Come back to the Feudal Era!" Naraku stood next to the dead Sango and Kohaku was next to him. Kohaku had the same soulless eyes on him. Then there was a huge hole in the soil. Naraku's voice came back again, "Miroku is dead and it is all your fault! His kazanna killed him. . ."  
  
Then another image of her mother appeared, blood dripping down to the puddle next to her bed. "Give me the Jewel Shards or else they all die!" Naraku laughed. Then Morgan appeared with a smile on her face, but then that smile turned into bloody one.  
  
"NO!!!! Damn you Naraku!" Kagome's head jolted out of bed and opened her eyes, "what the. . ." Kagome looked around the room. Windows were across her bed that showed the beautiful blue sky. The raven-haired girl could see that she was still in the hospital. Her eyes raced around the room until she spotted Morgan next to her bed. She slept silently her head on the part of the bed and Kagome could feel that she had been there all day. She was surprised that she hadn't woken her up. With a sigh she thought about her dream.  
  
'Naraku is going to kill everyone I ever loved if I don't return to the Feudal Era, what should I do? And is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara already dead?' Kagome shook her head at the thought, 'it can't be. . . InuYasha promised he would wait for me and the day I return, that was his promise.'  
  
Morgan yawned as she woke herself up. To Kagome's surprise Morgan smiled at her and tears ran down her face.  
  
"Kagome! You're. . . You're alive!" She hugged Kagome with her strong hands, "I'm glad!"  
  
"Whoa, what are you talking about? Of coarse I am, was I suppose to die or something? And why am I in these clothes?" Morgan pulled away as Kagome starred at the plain white clothes she had on, as if she was hurt and was in the hospital trying to recuperate.  
  
"Baka! You fainted in your mother's hospital room. Using the Shikon No Tama could have killed you. Don't you know of the powers it holds?" Morgan asked wiping away tears, "But I understand you did it to save you're mother- "  
  
"Oh my god, what happened to her? Is she-" Kagome stopped afraid to say the word, dead. Morgan smiled back, "she's fine thanks to you and the Jewel. YOU saved her Kagome, but you should be careful next time. Who knows what would have happened if you used the special powers in the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Powers??" She was relived her mom was okay, she felt like crying, tears of joy.  
  
"Hai, hai powers it seems it is more then just a jewel, like it has the powers to make demons more powerful, but I bet you already knew that. And maybe there is more secrets that haven't been discovered."  
  
"I see," Kagome replied looking away from Morgan and getting lost in thought.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that my mom was acting strange before I even came here, I mean when I came back from Feudal Era she acted different, and now she acted like my mom the one I knew." Morgan raised form her seat and walked to the window.  
  
"Does anyone else have a Shard of the Shikon No Tama?"  
  
"I don't-" Kagome stopped and then she remembered, "Naraku" she whispered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nothing-" Kagome responded, smiling, "No one but us, why?"  
  
"Because as I said the Shikon No Tama has many powers and they can be used for good and sometimes evil, but I never heard of someone that could use it for good except, " Morgan turned to Kagome again, "you. You saved your mother with its powers, where did you learn all this?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't. Inside my head I heard a voice saying to use it so I did."  
  
"Oh, how strange you must really have some special abilities. It reminds of a miko, of coarse they are the only one's how can purify the jewel and unlock the special abilities. I think I am one."  
  
"Yea, maybe," Kagome was pretty sure Morgan was a miko, but she turned back to the real point, "Do you think someone was controlling my mom, I mean maybe someone could with the shard right?"  
  
"Strange how you bring it up, I really don't know, but it could be-"  
  
"Is it only a miko who can unlock the Shikon NO Tama's abilities?"  
  
"I think a demon can too but I doubt he or she can purify the shard." Kagome nodded, 'Naraku that bastard! He did this I am sure of it! He figured out how to control my mom with the shard he has, he planned it all along! Then he could kill InuYasha easily without me around! But why would he want me back, unless he already killed Inuyasha and the others and is after me now! How could I be so blind and stupid! Inuyasha.' a wash of pain filled Kagome's heart and tears came down her face, 'I will kill him, now he has done it! He won't kill another living soul now that I am around.'  
  
'My mom must have fought the power over her when she saw Morgan in danger and reacted now she must be her normal self-right? That is why she acted like the mother I new!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yea, Morgan I have to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" I need to get out of the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure, I'll do that right now" Morgan started to skip to the door to tell a nurse that Kagome wanted to leave until she added one more thing.  
  
"I was wondering if you could come with me to the Feudal Era because I am going back to avenge someone." Kagome told her with a cold voice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cliffy! Ha ha ha I am so evil! No, just kidding. I thought this would be a good ending though. So what do you think Morgan will say??? Review please! With more reviews the next chapter will be updated sooner. 


	10. Just the Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous:  
  
"I think a demon can too but I doubt he or she can purify the shard." Kagome nodded, 'Naraku that bastard! He did this I am sure of it! He figured out how to control my mom with the shard he has, he planned it all along! Then he could kill InuYasha easily without me around! But why would he want me back, unless he already killed Inuyasha and the others and is after me now! How could I be so blind and stupid! Inuyasha.' a wash of pain filled Kagome's heart and tears came down her face, 'I will kill him, now he has done it! He won't kill another living soul now that I am around.'  
  
'My mom must have fought the power over her when she saw Morgan in danger and reacted now she must be her normal self-right? That is why she acted like the mother I new!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yea, Morgan I have to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" I need to get out of the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure, I'll do that right now" Morgan started to skip to the door to tell a nurse that Kagome wanted to leave until she added one more thing.  
  
"I was wondering if you could come with me to the Feudal Era because I am going back to avenge someone." Kagome told her with a cold voice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 9 Just The Start  
  
Morgan froze in her place and her face got terribly pale. "Feudal Japan? Me go with you? But what about your mother?" she asked with a wavy voice.  
  
"My grandpa and brother will take care of her," Kagome pulled out the Shikon No Tama, the big ball warm against her fingers as she held it, "the Shikon No Tama has turned back to its normal color. I think it was me making it all dark like a dark evil marble because I felt so lonely and scared, but now I know I have to return to Feudal Japan and finish what I have to do, you understand?"  
  
'I feel the end coming soon,' Morgan thought as she reached for her Shikon Shard. To her surprise it was back to it's normal color. What Kagome said, was it true, that she really made the Jewel grow dark? 'It is in Feudal Japan when one of us will die.'  
  
"Don't go," Morgan begged coming close to tears, but she stood where she was, "Please Kagome, this isn't like you! You might. . . might."  
  
"Yea I know, but I must for all the people that bastard killed that I loved. Morgan you don't understand how I feel." Kagome turned away from her best friend, 'this is the way it has to be.'  
  
"But if you die? Then I will have no friends I will be lonely again! No one understands me! Everyone thinks I am evil just because I don't cry on front of him or her and I fight back and I never smile. They think I am evil!" Morgan started crying again, but this time she looked down at the floor. She didn't want to cry in front of Kagome again, "You are the only real friend I ever had!" This couldn't be happening not to her. What was she going to do? Kagome her only friend was going to leave and throw her life away. Maybe she didn't know how she felt, but Kagome couldn't go, she just couldn't!  
  
"You don't know what other people think!"  
  
"Oh yea I do. It's a feeling!-"  
  
"That is why I want you to come with me, Morgan. You are very skilled in archery," Kagome said looking at Morgan with warm brown eyes. She wanted Morgan to help her on her quest, to help her fight Naraku, but would it be enough. Kagome felt like she could kill Naraku if he was in front of her because of all the rage and sadness she felt in her heart. She was going to kill him.  
  
"No, you're wrong. I will not help you Kagome, I am not stupid and I am not going to die if you want to then go, but I will not help you at all! I hope you make the right decision" With that Morgan left tears burning her eyes, 'I am sorry, Kagome.' Morgan slammed the door behind her and ran down the hall toward the nearest exit, she really was a coward.  
  
She watched Morgan leave. The words stung, but it didn't change her mind, not at all. 'I am sorry, Morgan, but now InuYasha needs me and I will do this for him and for Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou!' Kagome got out of bed. She will escape after all that was the only option available now.  
  
Morgan gasped for air and stopped where she was, panting. She had run all the way from the hospital to a place that she didn't even recognize. 'First Kouga leaves me,' She thought, 'now my only best friend is leaving! Why did this have to happen?'  
  
Trees with little leaves surrounded her. It seemed like a lonely place and a place that no one had dared to enter. There were a lot of bushes around too. Some with buds and flowers already bloomed with life. Morgan heard a rush of water and she followed the sound whereever it led. She needed time to think to herself and this was the right place to do it. Her hand brushed tree branches until she was face to face with a small waterfall. It was small and the sound the waterfall made when it touched the water was pleasant and relaxing. The girl looked into the water, leaning a little and saw her reflection in the clean and clear waters.  
  
She noticed she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and long eyes lashes. The brown eyes looked lonely. 'That's me. I haven't really changed all that much,' Morgan thought.  
  
She looked at her reflection for a few more seconds and sighed. She had to face up to reality. She was a girl with no parents because they died in a car crash when she was 12 years old, her foster parents were never home and never really loved her, Kouga was the boy she fell madly in love with and that was when she first discovered love, but she had lost him, and now she was going to lose her best friend. Was she going to wait around like this?  
  
"No! I must get to the Feudal Era before Kagome!" Morgan yelled out loud with full determination in her strong voice. She looked up at the warm blue sky, but how was she going to get there before Kagome? And what was she going to do when she got there?  
  
'First thing is first,' she thought looking into the water again. She had a black shirt and skirt with a red coat over it; she was going to face her fears now. She was going to the Feudal Era. With that thought Morgan walked out of the Forest. She didn't know how she made it out of there but as soon as she did she ran home, well not really home just the place she lived in for about five years, and that house would never be her real home. She didn't know where she belonged yet, but she hoped she would find out soon because that was one of the best things of life knowing where you truly belong.  
  
Kagome took off her top and threw it on her bed. She put on her old school uniform instead and it surprised her to know that it still fit her. She combed her long raven hair and the put on her shoes. "Done!" Kagome told herself turning to the mirror inside her room. Kagome starred back at her with a kind of sadness in her eyes, but at the same time she could see anger in them.  
  
'Well, I guess it is time to go,' Kagome thought grabbing her old bow and quiver. It had been a long time since she had actually touched it, she actually felt lucky because in one point in time when she came to her new house she actually wanted to get rid of it and she almost did. The raven- haired girl headed for the door but hesitated when she touched the doorknob. 'Should I call Morgan?' Her mind was making her uneasy about that, but her heart said something else. Kagome turned the knob on her door her heart racing as she walked down the steps and out the door. 'Inuyasha. . .'  
  
~*~  
  
I looked up and realized that Inuyasha had stopped walking and the well was right there ready for me, but I was not ready for it. I looked up at Inuyasha and he stared at me, into my eyes, and into my soul.  
  
"Well I guess that this is goodbye," Inuyasha said, but then I couldn't keep my tears inside my eyes as he said goodbye. The word echoed in my head, 'Goodbye, this is goodbye for good' I thought. Tears fell from my eyes. One after another and I couldn't stop them. I looked down unable to look up.  
  
"I.I.will.miss you Inuyasha," I told him then I felt his arms wrap around my body.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome waved her free hand in the air as cars flew right past her. The people in the cars looked at her as if she was weird or crazy because of the bow and arrows she had with her, but Kagome ignored them. She felt little bits of rainfall on her nose and hair. A taxi stopped in front of her and she went inside it.  
  
"Please take me to this place," Kagome told the man who was driving the Taxi. She gave him a piece of paper with her old address, "I have yen and I will pay for the whole ride."  
  
The man nodded as he took the paper. His eyes widened just looking at it. "Miss, this is a thousand MILES away! Are you sure you have the money?" He asked her with a quizzical look on his face. Kagome just nodded.  
  
"You're lucky I even know where this is I used to live around there when I was young. . ." The man started telling her a whole story about his child life as he moved the taxi onto the road. Her hand reached into her shirt and she pulled out her jewel, it was still warm.  
  
Now after a few years she was going home, to her real home.  
  
As rain turned the sky dark.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yea short again*sighs* I'll try to make this longer next chapter. REVIEW!!! 


	11. And I Wonder

Thanks you to all the people that reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: The InuYasha gumi doesn't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi neither does the song!!!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
  
  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous: "Please take me to this place," Kagome told the man who was driving the Taxi. She gave him a piece of paper with her old address, "I have yen and I will pay for the whole ride."  
  
The man nodded as he took the paper. His eyes widened just looking at it. "Miss, this is a thousand MILES away! Are you sure you have the money?" He asked her with a quizzical look on his face. Kagome just nodded.  
  
"You're lucky I even know where this is I used to live around there when I was young. . ." The man started telling her a whole story about his child life as he moved the taxi onto the road. Her hand reached into her shirt and she pulled out her jewel, it was still warm.  
  
Now after a few years she was going home, to her real home.  
  
As rain turned the sky dark.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 10 And I Wonder. . .  
  
The ride was longer then expected at least for her it was. Kagome now wondered if she was doing the right thing. Going out there alone. Her mom probably already knew that she was gone, probably thinking she ran away or something. And Morgan, Kagome wondered where she was now. The seventeen- year-old girl kept the tears inside her brown eyes as she clutched the Jewel in her hand. Memories of InuYasha appeared in her mind then disappeared. Her heart ached for him and the thought of him. She could feel him everywhere she went and she wondered if he felt her in the time he was alive. Was he dead? Had Naraku killed him? What if she had been there could she have saved his life?  
  
'InuYasha, I will love you forever. . .' Kagome thought moving her gaze outside her window. The rain had stopped but there was no happy sunlight, it was just a gloomy miserable day. She recognized some of the stores she past by. She was getting nearer and nearer to her home. Then her eyes met up with three girls walking down the street through the big crowds of people.  
  
'Is that?' Kagome thought and starring at them a few seconds then she realized it was them. She quickly called out, "This will be a nice stop, sir, right there next to that Ramen store." Kagome pointed at the Store that had big letters that said RAMEN:.: STORE everything you need to make the best ramen ((a/n: hey, I couldn't think of anything!!!))  
  
The driver nodded and stopped to where she had indicated. Kagome handed him the yen she owed him, thanked him for the ride and quickly got out of the taxi.  
  
Three girls with the same uniform Kagome had on saw her get out of the taxi. All of them gasped and ran toward her without hesitation.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" They all yelled as they caught up with her.  
  
"Komban wa! Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. I've missed you all." Kagome replied her eyes close to tears, but some how she managed to keep them in.  
  
"We haven't seen you in years well only about two, but still. You haven't changed!" Yuka said with a smile.  
  
"Tell us how was your new school is!" Eri asked, with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Did you meet anyone you liked? How much friends do you have? None of them compare to us right?" Ayumi asked. Kagome saw that they haven't changed a bit either. They still liked to ask lots of questions, but they were still her friends.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Yuka said, "how about all of us sleepover at my house! Then Kagome could tell us everything!"  
  
"Yea!" Both Ayumi and Eri said as they turned to Kagome.  
  
"Gomen, but I have to go somewhere. It's important, gomen." Kagome sighed hanged her head low, "I promise I will tell you everything when I return!" With that Kagome disappeared into the crowd, leaving a surprised look on all her friends. "Wait!" Yuka said turning to Ayumi and Eri, "did she return to her old house?"  
  
Kagome slowed down and started walking. Faces Passed as she walked. She didn't know if that promise would be broken because she didn't know if she was going to return to the Modern Time and tell them about her time at her other school. Would she return?  
  
*Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound*  
  
She looked up from looking down at the ground. People passed and so many were walking past her and so many different faces. She wondered how much had changed.  
  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
  
Each step she took she felt closer and closer to the Feudal Era then she has ever been in a few years, so close to her home. Again Inuyasha started to haunt her memory. His smile, his face, his hug, and everything else she missed him.  
  
*And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...*  
  
Kagome spotted it. There in front of her, her house started to form it hadn't changed but she could see that the there were people inside her house. 'Probably the people who bought my house.' She thought. Right behind her house she could see a moon. It was a full moon; it looked like it was full of mystery and light. Little stars hang beside it.  
  
*If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight. *  
  
The raven-haired girl couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as she could to the old Higurashi shrine. Kagome slide the doors and went inside. With the rest of her energy she closed them shut. Kagome breathed in and out fast from her long run. Inuyasha appeared in her mind again. She thought about him a lot and she wondered if he thought of her.  
  
*It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me*  
  
It was dark really dark even with the speck of light that came from the moon and stars. Kagome laid her back on the doors and stayed there. She was scared to see what awaited her in the Feudal Era. Now all her feelings were confused, but she fought her fear and walked down each step. She was so, so close now, another step then another step. When she was all done with them she was walking toward the well. The old dry well where she met InuYasha the boy that was sealed by Kikyou and she Kagome had freed him.  
  
Did she belong in the Feudal Era?  
  
Was that her true home? Where she belonged?  
  
She only know she didn't belong in that other house the new house she would never call home, she didn't belong there.  
  
*'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory*  
  
~*~  
  
A small thin girl woke up from a horrible nightmare. She didn't cry though because she knew she was safe in her room. Shaking she popped out of bed slowly in her nightgown and walked outside her room. She had to find out if the dream was true or not. The scarce about of light from the morning sun made her tiptoe down the steps until she finally made it outside.  
  
"I am very good at this, I didn't even wake anyone up!" The sneaky girl walked to the old shrine where her dream took place. With all her might she opened the shrine doors. "Boy, that was really hard, but I did it!" The small girl with short raven hair thought accomplishing what she thought was impossible. She went inside the small shrine and saw a well, the well in her dream. She skipped down the steps humming a tune that she had heard.  
  
When she got to the well she hesitated to look down, but she gave herself courage and looked down. There was nothing but darkness. 'That's strange' she thought, 'I thought there was going to be a monster in the bottom of this well-'  
  
"Kagome!" the girl turned her head to see her grandpa standing at the doorway, "I told you never to be in here or play here. What are you doing?"  
  
"But grandpa! In my dream I saw this monster and it pulled me down the well and . . . .and it had lots and lots of legs!!! She was a big buggy!" her grandpa sighed as the four year old Kagome walked up the steps to her grandpa.  
  
"Now Kagome," her grandpa closed the shrine doors, "never come in here okay?"  
  
"Yep, Yep!"  
  
"Let me tell you a fairytale since you reminded me of it. It started out with a young priestess, a hanyou, and a Jewel called the Shikon No Tama. . ." Kagome sighed as another story was brought up, whatever it was she would forget about it. Kagome took a last glance at the shrine before disappearing into her house.  
  
~*~  
  
*'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder... *  
  
Kagome's knee touched the rim of the well. She was going back to the Feudal Era for all her Feudal Friends and Inuyasha. She took one last breath before jumping into the darkness.  
  
*If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.  
  
I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.  
  
'Inuyasha, I love you!' Kagome thought.  
  
Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
  
And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
  
oh oh  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.  
  
If I could just hold you....  
Tonight.*  
  
.::.Welcome back, Kagome.::.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yea end of this chapter! I see I have been making lots of cliffhangers.  
I can't help it! Sorry. anyway these are mostly the last chapters of this  
story I hope you have been enjoying them! Kagome finally is going to  
return to the Feudal Era. Please review! When I finish this story I am  
going to start a new one, I have lots of ideas! Inu/Kag of coarse!  
  
Oh yea one more thing the next chapter is not going to come very soon but  
I will start it as soon as possible. I hope Inuyasha and the Inuyasha  
gumi aren't out of character.  
  
Ja ne for now  
Sabishii Onna no Ko 


	12. Another Promise and the Return of Kagome

Thanks you to all the people that reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: The InuYasha gumi doesn't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-Place or Time-  
  
  
  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous: Kagome's knee touched the rim of the well. She was going back to the Feudal Era for all her Feudal Friends and Inuyasha. She took one last breath before jumping into the darkness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 11 Another Promise and the Return of Kagome  
  
The fire crackled softly as everyone quieted down. No one spoke and there was a lull silence between all of them.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" the monk finally spoke up, "we don't know what Naraku's going to do next and we don't know where the rest of the shards are."  
  
"Everyone here might be in danger here we might as well stay and protect them unless you have other plans, Inuyasha." Sango added as her hand went over to Kirara and petted her head very softly because she didn't want to wake up her or Shippou who slept lightly next to Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha looked down once again there was silence as Miroku and Sango both waited for his response.  
  
"I guess you're right. We will just have to stay here only for a while." The dog demon responded coldly then he left the hut his head down as he left.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked at Sango, "is he ever going to recover? It seems that the death of Kikyou has affected him. He wants to kill Naraku even more now."  
  
"Maybe, he has become independent and spends more time thinking to himself." Sango paused, "if Kagome were here we wouldn't be like this. She is the only one that can get close to Inuyasha right now.Do you think he has forgotten about her?"  
  
"No, I highly doubt it even if he doesn't want her name spoken he probably still thinks of her."  
  
"Do you think he blames himself for Keade's death as well?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't go talk to him?"  
  
"No, just let him be. Hopefully he will return to his senses." Miroku responded as he looked into the burning fire.  
  
-Outside in the dark-  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped and made a fist with both of his hands, "Damn you Naraku!" he whispered to himself, "you dare to kill Kikyou again and Kaede too. What purpose did it serve? I will find you and kill you with my hands" The dog demon ran out of the village his head down and letting his feet take him wherever they were going. His eyes seemed to burn one single tear out of them and hate filled his heart once more.  
  
He slowed down until he stopped and his golden eyes looked up. To his surprise he stood in front of the tree. The very tree Kikyou pinned him to, it brought back memories as usual. 'Kikyou.' He thought, 'you were the first person I fell in love with and I will always keep you in my heart.' He stood there and recollected his memories that was all he could do now.  
  
Lately he had been careless, first Kaede dies because of Naraku. Then Kikyou, he remembered he face so clearly as she fell to the ground even more lifeless then she had been. He remembered her dark black hair as it fell over her face. Naraku killed her in front of him, he probably enjoyed every last minute of his suffering.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"Inuyasha."a voice echoed softly he recognized this voice almost instantly. His eyes widened at the figure in front if him. She stood tall with her regular outfit, miko clothing. She shined as if she were a ghost that was there to haunt him again. Her cold brown eyes looked into his trying to go deep inside him trying to find out something. She finally looked away.  
  
"You know that I am dead right?" she asked him, " I will never return to this world with you ever again. This is probably that last time I will ever see you."  
  
"Don't say that, I'll find a way to get you back and I'll avenge your death- "  
  
"You're lying. You've said that already and you haven't done anything. And there IS NO Possible way to get me back, you out of all the people in this world should know that!"  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who I am talking about. That girl that looked like me, my reincarnation."  
  
"I want to forget about her she's never coming back," Inuyasha looked away, 'why is she reminding me of Kagome in a time like this?'  
  
"You want to but you can't. I can see it in your eyes her image always appears in your eyes when I look into them."  
  
"Kikyou I love you and only you- "  
  
"Stop lying!" her calm voice turned into a loud scream. Her eyes turned colder with all the hate she felt inside, "if you don't love her then join me in hell! I asked you that over and over but you never cared because you had someone in our life that you cared about, that you loved!"  
  
"N-"  
  
"So I am going to ask you again, do you want to go to hell with me?" There was silence.  
  
"You still want her to come back and you believe that she will. I can't change that and I can't change what you feel," she turned so that he could see only her back.  
  
Her head looked up, "this is the tree I pinned you too then I died right after. I remember," she turned to face him again, "If you really love me then you will kill Naraku and everyone that stands in your way then join me in hell." Kikyou started fading slowly.  
  
"Kikyou, what's wrong?" Inuyasha sounded alert as the miko started fading into the darkness.  
  
"Damn my time has run out. I have to go."  
  
"No, Kikyou don't leave me!" Inuyasha ran toward her and put his arms around her before she could say anything, "don't."  
  
"Promise me." Kikyou said her voice was also fading away it was like a soft whisper.  
  
"I promise!" then all he held was the cold air of the forest Kikyou was gone as if she hadn't been there, "I promised her that I would go to hell. There is nothing here that is left for me now. Even she's gone, Kagome left me too." Inuyasha looked up at the stars as if searching for Kikyou before he fell asleep next the tree. He could still feel her spirit around and he wanted to stay close to it.  
  
-Old Well-  
  
"Finally!" Kagome pulled her body out of the well and put her feet on the ground, "it's really dark, but I think I will be able to find Keade's village." She felt like running, but she didn't she wanted to surprise her. Kaede was like a grandmother to her she wandered how she was doing and also was ready to apologize for not saying anything about the move she had to make with her family, but she knew she would understand.  
  
She started to pass the tree until she stopped and just looked at the top of it because the was the only part visible. 'Should I?' she thought wandering if she should go to see how the tree was, but then she told herself not to and continue to the village. Every step she took felt like she was in a dream. She had finally returned to the Feudal Era. Even thought it was only about a year in a half it felt like a really long time. She missed her own secret place where her journey had started.  
  
Not really wanting to she started to walk faster until it was practically a jog, she couldn't stop herself then she was running even though she told herself she wouldn't. The village appeared in minutes and even though she was still in the dark she could make out which hut was the one that Kaede lived in.  
  
Kagome stopped right in front of it tears in her eyes, her shadow reflected on the 'door'. 'I'd better stop crying. I should be happy!' with her free hand she brushed the tears away and entered.  
  
-Inuyasha's forest-  
  
The half demon laid against the old tree where he was pinned to fifty years ago his mind thought about Kikyou and the promise he had made to her just a few minutes ago. 'I must kill Naraku and join Kikyou in Hell then we will be happy together like we were meant to be,' he paused, 'Damn. Kikyou's right even thought I try, I can't forget her.Kagome.' Inuyasha pulled out the golden locket and opened it. Kagome's smile was frozen on her face and her eyes glowed with happiness, 'I wander where you are now.' His ears twitched as he heard something. He breathed in the air to smell a familiar scent, Inuyasha moved away from the tree and headed toward the Well fast.  
  
The human girl looked into the Well all there was, was darkness. 'SO this is how you get to this world.' She thought, 'I wonder how to get back.'  
  
"Kikyou? Is it you?" a male voice from behind asked making the girl jump.  
  
"Nani?!What?" She turned quickly to face a boy with golden eyes. He stood before her with the oddest clothing she had ever seen. The soft moonlight hit his long silver hair. 'He must be from this place,' She thought, 'what should I say?' He stepped closer until he could practically reach out and touch her.  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
'Okay, what is he talking about?' Morgan wished she could step back but if she did she would fall back into the Well. She turned her head and looked down the Well again then back to the boy.  
  
"Kikyou."he reached out and hugged her so tight she couldn't pull away from his grip. 'What's going on?' Morgan thought full of shock, a boy she just saw had come up and hugged her, did he somehow know her?  
  
"Um."Morgan started out unable to say anything no words were coming to her mouth as his arms stayed around her. They felt so warm she didn't really want to move away from him now.  
  
"I wanted to save you, but it was already too late." His calm voice spoke out, "I love you and I still want to be by your side because you have my life in your hands."  
  
'What is he saying?' Morgan thought as the words reached her heart. They were words of love and even though she didn't know the boy she felt little happiness in her wounded heart, she felt happy to be in his arms. 'Koga.'  
  
-Keade's Hut-  
  
"So you still haven't said anything about Kaede, where is she I thought she would be here." Kagome asked sitting back down on the floor. She saw Miroku and Sango look at each other before they said anything and there was a silence.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome, Keade's dead." Sango said rather slowly. The words repeated in Kagome's mind like endless tape playing over and over again. 'Kagome, Keade's dead.'  
  
"You're lying!" The human girl yelled even though she knew it was true, they way Sango said it; it had to be true, but how?  
  
"Naraku killed her," Miroku replied. Kagome lowered her head, "and Inuyasha is he dead too?"  
  
"No he went off somewhere I can't blame him for being so sad after what happened. He's blaming himself for Keade's death and Kikyou's-"  
  
"Naraku killed Kikyou too?"  
  
"Yes, while you were gone, probably a few months after you left"  
  
"I'll go find him."  
  
"You shouldn't go at night, take Kirara." Sango was about to wake up her cat demon until Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, he must be nearby I want to go alone," she said in a cold tone then left without another word.  
  
'So she's dead.' Kagome just starred at the ground as she walked trying to hide tears of pain that were held in her heart. She didn't want to cry in front Sango and Miroku, but she wondered how Inuyasha felt. 'He's probably suffering,' She stopped, 'Kikyou's dead is this my chance? Will Inuyasha like me as much as her?------ I shouldn't think that way. She's dead and I shouldn't try to take her place in his heart even though he's already taken a place in mine.' She wiped tears from her cheeks, 'I wish I had said sayonara to Kaede when I had the chance.' She raised her head, but there was no Inuyasha she was alone all alone while everyone else slept in their houses. 'Could he be in the forest? He's not here.' She started heading to the forest without a second thought all she wanted was to be in his arms, that was what she wanted as soon as she placed a foot in the Feudal Era.  
  
-Inuyasha's forest-  
  
They stayed quiet for a moment until the boy placed his lips on hers suddenly. Morgan was shocked, but didn't pull away and even kissed him back a little. 'His lips feel so warm against mine. I can't pull away; I don't want to, who is he? I remember the last kiss I ever had from the boy that I loved with all my heart but in the end he broke it and went after Kagome, I still feel pain in my heart and I still hold a small grudge against Kagome, she stole him from me.if it wasn't for her.for her.I would have been so happy for the very first time in my life.' the boy pulled away from her and wiped tears that came from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it just that."  
  
"Inuyasha?!" a voice from behind screamed. Both Inuyasha turned to face the person who screamed and his eyes widened.  
  
"Kagome!" Morgan cried out and ran to her.  
  
"Morgan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You asked if I was going to help you so I came." Kagome's eyes glittered with happiness.  
  
" I can't believe it-"  
  
"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed face as he saw what was going on.  
  
"Oh yea, Inuyasha this is Morgan a friend fro---"  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
"Yea-"  
  
"You mean she isn't Kik-" He starred at Morgan for a while but realized that stupid mistake he had done, mistaking the girl to be Kikyou. Kagome knew what he was about to say and didn't say anything, 'I wish I could say something but there isn't anything to say. Especially not with Morgan here she doesn't know what is going on. I will have to talk to Inuyasha alone later'  
  
Inuyasha walked right between them rudely and disappeared into the darkness heading toward the village again. Kagome looked at Morgan and smiled slightly, "C'mon let's go." then followed the dog demon. Morgan placed a hand on her heart, 'what just happened? He thought I was someone else that was why he kissed me?' Morgan thought in the dark alone, 'but that kiss.' she touched her lips, 'they still feel warm.'  
  
"Hello." an arm came around her body and the other around her mouth fast so she couldn't scream or say anything. She tried to get free but the grip around her hands and mouth was too strong.  
  
Then the dark voice pulled her far away past the well that she came out from and deeper into the forest, what was he going to do to her? Fear raced in her, nothing like this ever happened to her, she couldn't even fight back.  
  
"You have something I want and you're going to give it to me."  
  
No one heard her.  
  
And no one would save her.  
  
What was she going to do now?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of chapter.this one is long hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry that the characters are sort of weird.  
  
-.-'  
  
But I have to make Inuyasha a little bit cold since Naraku killed Kikyou again, but in the end Inuyasha and Kagome will be together! That is why this is an Inu/Kag fic (duh!)  
  
^^ 


	13. Two Shards, Good and Evil

Thanks you to all the people that reviewed!  
  
BDisclaimer: The InuYasha- gumi doesn't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi /b  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
-:-*-:- Later  
  
~A Thousand Miles~  
  
-By Sabishii Onna No Ko-  
  
Previous: "Hello..." an arm came around her body and the other around her mouth fast so she couldn't scream or say anything. She tried to get free but the grip around her hands and mouth was too strong.  
  
Then the dark voice pulled her far away past the well that she came out from and deeper into the forest, what was he going to do to her? Fear raced in her, nothing like this ever happened to her, she couldn't even fight back.  
  
"You have something I want and you're going to give it to me."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Two Shards, Good and Evil  
  
Morgan continued to struggle, but it came to no avail. 'What's going on? What is he going to do to me? Someone Help! Help!' She thought, 'hopefully Kagome is going to realize I'm not with her and come after me, but how is she suppose to find me?' Even her mind was racing for solutions that will help her in this situation. A thought went into her head and she opened her mouth and bit into the man's hand as hard as she could.  
  
"Dammit!" He threw her on the cold ground. This was her chance to escape! She got up as quickly as she could, but the man was faster and grabbed her again this time the grip was harder around her wrist until she felt like it would break.  
  
"What do you want?!" Morgan asked, she felt a lot of pain in her wrist.  
  
"I will take you to my master and he will tell you what he wants from you know stop trying to escape!" the man punched her in the stomach that was the last thing she remembered before everything turning black.  
  
-:-*-:-  
  
'Is he happy to see me or not?' Kagome thought as she just starred at the hanyou, 'why doesn't he say anything?'  
  
"So how long are you going to stay here?" his voice startled Kagome a little because she expected him to be quiet for the rest of the way, but she responded.  
  
"I want to finish the search for the Shikon Shards with you."  
  
"and then?"  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't matter right now." That seemed to be the end of the conversation because Inuyasha didn't say anything else. She sighed and knew that she couldn't get anything out of him, at least not yet, 'I must understand how he feels right now even though it hurts me that he isn't in a bit happy to see me. . .'  
  
"Oi, Morgan—" Kagome turned to her friend noticing that she wasn't talking at all, but she wasn't there, "Morgan?" not response and Kagome wasn't really expecting any because it was clear that her friend wasn't there, "Inuyasha she's gone!"  
  
"Nani?" he turned to Kagome and then sniffed the air, "I can find her scent, she isn't very far. Hey wait!" Kagome already started running into the darkness in search of her friend and already starting to worry. Who wouldn't? Morgan didn't exactly know the Feudal Era, but it was a very dangerous place. Inuyasha followed making sure not to lose her in the dark or lose Morgan's scent.  
  
The human girl gasped as she stopped next to the well. She leaned down and grasped the small white ribbon, 'Morgan.'  
  
"Found something?" Inuyasha took a look at what Kagome had in her hand then he looked at her, "clime on to my back, we'll find her faster that way."  
  
When she heard the words she hesitated, it had been a long time since she had heard them. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they were off. 'I hope she's alright.'  
  
-:-*-:-  
  
Morgan blinked her eyes and rose from the ground into a sitting position. 'What's going on?' She was in a pretty big room and it was mostly empty either that or she couldn't see what was around herself because it was so dark not even the light from the moon's light was much help. 'Where am I?' she thought, remembering what had happened, 'someone was kidnapping me, but then what?' her head was spinning and she still felt pain around her body even the place where the man had punched her, she felt sick. . .  
  
Suddenly someone entered the room, which made her jump she saw to 'doors' slide open. Morgan stood up quickly and turned to face the person who had kidnapped her. Instead she met up with a person inside a baboon outfit. "He isn't the person who captured me. Did he save me?"  
  
"I see you are awake."  
  
"Where am I?" Morgan didn't even recognize the voice it was a complete different one from the man who had kidnapped her.  
  
"You are in my castle," replied the dark voice, "sorry not to introduce myself I'm—"  
  
"I want to get out of here!" she didn't mean to yell, but she already had enough adventure for one day, first of all a boy, demon boy kissed her which wasn't that bad, but it shocked her, then she was captured, now she doesn't know where she is! 'Kagome must be looking for me.'  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just want to go back to my friend."  
  
"So who's this friend of yours?"  
  
"uh. . ." Morgan hesitated to answer, but she forced herself to think that the man who was right in front of her had saved her. It was possible and she was acting rude so she could just answer that simple question besides he didn't know her, "her name is Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hai, and I'm sorry for yelling earlier, my name is Morgan."  
  
"And mine is Naraku."  
  
-:-*-:-  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to get the half demon boy's attention.  
  
"Yea? What is it?"  
  
"Can you please not tell Morgan about Naraku at least not yet?"  
  
"She'll have to find out sooner or later."  
  
"I guess but I don't want her to get scared or anything this is like a whole different place for her, onegai?"  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha jumped in the air and when he touched the ground again he ran as fast as he could.  
  
-:-*-:-  
  
"I need to get back to her," Morgan started out with a pleading voice.  
  
"She won't be worried if you just left for a few minutes."  
  
"It's. . ." she didn't know how to tell him without sounding a little babyish, 'I can't just tell him I don't know my way back to her because I'm from the future, the Modern Time. He'll think I'm crazy." Morgan pulled out her shard that was around her neck and started playing with it, feeling completely nervous.  
  
"What's that?" Naraku pointed to the shard that she held between her fingers.  
  
"Oh, it's just a shard, no big deal."  
  
"You don't know what some demons would do just for the small shard of the powerful Shikon No Tama, do you?"  
  
"No." just at that moment Naraku reached out for her shard. His hand went so fast almost at light speed that Morgan couldn't see it until his hand was already on her necklace and starting to pull it off of her.  
  
"Stop!" She tried to get Naraku's hand off her shard, but it was too late. He broke the lace the kept the shard on her neck and she fell to the ground like a dead body from under the mask Naraku smiled. 'This girl will help me kill InuYasha and that other foolish girl, Kagome." He pulled out the only shikon shard he had and added it to Morgan's necklace, making now two shards. He put it around her neck again, but this time everything was different. The human girl was under his control and he could use her whenever he wanted or just make her normal until she was needed. 'She's going to be a big part of my plan.'  
  
Morgan rose from the ground when Naraku looked into her eyes he could see nothing but emptiness other then her regular eyes, that held everything that she ever loved and cared for. Now all she was; was a servant and nothing more.  
  
"Go find your friend I will call you when I need you."  
  
"Yes, master Naraku." Morgan left the room with an expressionless face.  
  
-:-*-:-  
  
"Get off of me," Inuyasha stopped and Kagome got off his back without arguing.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
'Inuyasha, it's probably about Kikyou isn't it?' Kagome thought not wanting to even touch that topic, "There's no time we must find Morgan she might be in danger!"  
  
He didn't listen to her and his golden eyes focused right past her. 'What's he looking at?' She turned trying to find what he was starring at. A girl walked toward them slowly, but she was too far away so they couldn't see who it was. Suddenly the girl fell to the ground and both InuYasha and Kagome came running to her.  
  
"It's Morgan!" Kagome saw that she was trying to get up again, but it looked useless, she looked so weak. The raven-haired girl grabbed one of Morgan's arms and helped her up.  
  
"I'm okay. . . you know." Morgan told her weakly.  
  
"No, you aren't let Inuyasha and I help you. You look terrible." Kagome was right, Morgan looked like she was in terribly sick even her voice sounded like a whisper, as if she was using all her energy just to speak, "you just need some rest and you'll be all better." Morgan nodded not planning to argue because she know she needed it.  
  
"Maybe I got a little sick. . ." then Morgan fainted leaving Kagome a little worried for her. She got on Inuyasha's back and put her friend on his back too then they were off going to go back to the village with nothing more to talk about, just thoughts that seemed that wasn't good enough for a conversation.  
  
'What happened to her?' Kagome thought.  
  
-:-*-:-  
  
The sun peaked over the hills and shined over the village. It was Morgan's first night in the Feudal Era and Kagome's first night since she had returned. She went over to her friend, but she was still sleeping so Kagome decided not to bother her after all she was the one who needed her rest. She went outside since she saw that no one but Morgan and herself were inside the little hut.  
  
Her eyes met a hanyou who was sitting on top of a tree branch next to the hut. He seemed to be lost in thought but he probably knew she was starring at him.  
  
"You sleep well?" He asked without even looking at her.  
  
"Yea, Morgan got better but she's still sleeping inside. I wonder what happened to her."  
  
"All I smelled was a scent of a demon around her."  
  
"Is it Naraku?" Kagome asked, somehow she felt that Naraku was after her first it was Kikyou and now maybe her too. She waited for an answer hoping he would say 'no' but he nodded.  
  
"I must go ask her what he did to her." She was about to go inside until Inuyasha ordered her not to.  
  
"It's better if you let her sleep for now then ask her later besides wasn't it you who said that you don't want her to know about Naraku?  
  
"Inuyasha?'  
  
"What?"  
  
"I," Kagome took a deep breathe, "I know what happened to Kikyou and I don't want you to feel alone. I'm here for you." He didn't say anything and Kagome knew she had to try to get to him again she had to start over like when they first met. 'I must give him time I guess—"  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou cried as he came to her and jumped onto her shoulder. The human girl made a smile at least Shippou still cared about her and also did Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Shippou! I see you've grown."  
  
"Yep! I missed you so much Kagome! Are you here to stay?"  
  
"Uh. . . Shippou I want you to meet someone, okay?" She went inside the hut to Morgan who was already awake. 'I don't want to lie to Shippou I don't know what I'll do know perhaps after we get all the shards I'll leave the Feudal Era since Inuyasha doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm an idiot it's not like I was expecting him to love me and forget about Kikyou."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
End of chapter! Next one coming up as soon as I get more reviews, I haven't gotten a lot at all.  
  
(  
  
It makes me so sad. . .*cries*  
  
Please review!  
  
Ja ne minna-san! 


	14. A Love Triangle

Vocabulary:  
  
Sayonnara- goodbye  
  
-chan- refers to a friend or someone you know really well  
  
Previous: "I," Kagome took a deep breath, "I know what happened to Kikyou and I don't want you to feel alone. I'm here for you." He didn't say anything and Kagome knew she had to try to get to him again she had to start over like when they first met. 'I must give him time I guess—"  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou cried as he came to her and jumped onto her shoulder. The human girl made a smile at least Shippou still cared about her and also did Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Shippou! I see you've grown."  
  
"Yep! I missed you so much Kagome! Are you here to stay?"  
  
"Uh. . . Shippou I want you to meet someone, okay?" She went inside the hut to Morgan who was already awake. 'I don't want to lie to Shippou I don't know what I'll do know perhaps after we get all the shards I'll leave the Feudal Era since Inuyasha doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm an idiot it's not like I was expecting him to love me and forget about Kikyou."  
  
- --- --- - Chapter 13 A Love Triangle  
  
"Shippou, Miroku, and Sango have left to find some herbs for you so you can heal faster-"  
  
"You know I'm fine Kagome, really I am,' Morgan told her as they walked around in the village, it was Kagome's idea so Morgan could be familiar with the village since they were going to be there some time. Kagome didn't know whether to believe her best friend or not, especially if Naraku was with her. 'Should I ask Morgan about Naraku?' she thought with doubt in her mind remembering the last conversation she had with the hanyou, 'I'll have to do it soon, but what did he do to her? She looks fine now, but when Inuyasha and I found her she looked horrible she could barley even speak. She looked like she was out of energy, or something like that.'  
  
"Kagome, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, no it's nothing," Kagome smiled thinking that Morgan was asking her that because of the silence between them all of a sudden, but she quickly realized that the villagers were bowing down at them like when SHE had first came to the Feudal Era and probably saying prayers too.  
  
"Why are they doing that?" Morgan asked completely bewildered at the attention she was getting from the villagers around her. She looked around herself one more time; every single person was bowing his or her heads down. She slowly stopped and stood where she was until Kagome grabbed her hand and both girls ran off. 'I forgot that Morgan also resembles Kikyou. . .'  
  
When the two friends reached the hut where they were going to stay at they sat down instantly. They knew it was empty, not even Inuyasha would be there. Once inside, both of them sat down with a sigh as if they had just ran away from tigers threatening to eat them.  
  
"Kagome?" Morgan broke through the lull silence in the room, "That boy, Inuyasha. . ." she paused and looked down, a little shy about what she was about to say.  
  
"Yea? What about him??" Kagome responded with a quizzical look across her face.  
  
"You remember Kouga right?"  
  
"You know, I don't like him. I never did. He's—"  
  
"You should stop lying to me. I know you love him with all your heart and that's how I felt about him until I saw both of you together. My heart broke in two and I never knew that love hurt that much. I was also convincing myself to hate you and that it was your entire fault . . . that I had lost his love. All I ever had was him I don't really have a family that loves me, but now I've got you, you're my only friend and I don't want to mess up our friendship because of this. When we return to Modern Japan I want you and Kouga to be together because. . ."She paused again, "I think I have found someone else that I truly love and I want you to help me make him notice me. I'll do anything. . ." Morgan looked at her with excitement as if it was a game she was about to win.  
  
'She thinks I love Kouga?' Kagome nodded with a smile as if it was true, but it really wasn't. Her heart would always belong to Inuyasha, but she didn't mention that fact at all even though he probably wouldn't respond to her love. This was the very first time that she had seen a glow in Morgan's eyes and she was anxious to know who was the boy she fell in love with because she hadn't noticed her friend with anyone at school and that was the only place she could think of that Morgan could have met someone. "So who is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I think I'm falling in love with him. . ."  
  
The smile on her face faded quickly as she heard the name, 'Inuyasha? Did I hear right? How could she have fallen in love with him if she just met him yesterday?' Kagome didn't know what to say and put her head down, not willing to respond at that moment. "You don't know him? What makes you think you like him?"  
  
"I don't know it's just a feeling, and when he kissed me---"  
  
"What!" Kagome cried, it was laborious to hide what she had just heard, "He kissed you?"  
  
"I just couldn't pull away, I couldn't. . . For that moment I felt that there was someone that cared about the love that I was missing. Everyone else is happy; everyone has someone that cares about them, except me. I didn't know if what I felt for him was true, but when I woke up this morning and you weren't there I thought about the kiss he gave me and I couldn't get him out of my mind. . ." As Kagome heard her, she felt extremely hurt. Each word she spoke was as if Morgan was the one who had known him and as if she was the one who had lived the adventures in the Feudal Era. 'Inuyasha you jerk how could you kiss a random girl who you didn't even know?'  
  
Kagome stood up she wasn't going to listen to another word, "I'll be right back. . ." She didn't wait for a response and left with her heart injured. What Morgan had said also reminded her of the time she caught Inuyasha and Kikyou together it felt just like that, it felt like she was just betrayed. Her ears could hear a distant echo of her friend calling her name, but she wasn't going to listen.  
  
~*~ Kagome noticed that as she walked her vision got blurry because of the tears in her eyes. She wiped them and forced herself to think about something else but all her attempts just came to nothing because all she could think about was Inuyasha and what Morgan had said. Kagome knew it couldn't be a lie, but it also felt impossible at least that was what she wanted to make herself believe. ' 'I want you to help me make him notice me' how am I suppose to do that if I also love him? He kissed her because he thought she was Kikyou that means he still hasn't forgotten about her, I don't think he ever will. . .'  
  
Kagome started running toward the forest where the well was, her only escape to the Modern Time, the place she grew up in never imagining that there would be another world that she would be part of, this place was also her home. The girl with raven hair was running as if her life depended on it. Her lungs hurt as she got closer to her destination, but she had to stop once because she couldn't breathe. That was the only way to let out her feelings that were choking her inside, by crying. She wanted to be strong but it just wasn't working for her right now. Luckily there was no one around to see her.  
  
'How could you? Why?'  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan placed her fist on where her heart was. "Inuyasha. . .I don't know how to explain what I feel, it's a stronger love that I couldn't have ever felt for Kouga." Thinking about him saddened her a little, but she knew she could forget the traitor with time and if Inuyasha was with her. 'I promise that I'll make you fall in love with me, and NO one will stand in my way!' She was certain that Kagome would help her achieve that after all she was the only who knew how she felt and she knew Inuyasha too; everything was going to be perfect. The hut was starting to get darker by the minute and Kagome hadn't returned, which worried her. She realized that in the Feudal Era that didn't resemble a fairytale and that people could get hurt and die. "What if something happened to her? I can't just stay like this!" From the shadows she could see Kagome's bow and her quiver that had all of her arrows laying on the floor.  
  
'Morgan, grab it. . . .'  
  
'Grab it. . . .' repeated the voice in her head over and over like a tape endlessly playing the same thing.  
  
Morgan did what the voice told her to do like a lifeless doll. Her eyes grew dark, cold and to the dark color black. One of the shards around her neck glowed with a strange light at the same time as her eyes changed. She wasn't in control of her actions any more as she walked to the bow and quiver. For a moment she just starred at it little bit as a small beam of light hit the bow from the shadows. Morgan placed her hand on the bow, took the quiver, and left with a small smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome placed her hand on the border of the old well. She could feel the cold old wood against her fingers. Looking down the well she knew that if she jumped down that would mean never coming back ever again, returning to her family, and forgetting about the Feudal Era one and for all. She couldn't just go home and after a few days come back because she didn't live in the same place any more; she lived a thousand miles away. . . . . . .  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" Kagome sat next to the well remembering the reason she came back, "I came back because Inuyasha was in danger, but it looks like all it is, is that he loved Kikyou more then ever. He won't forget her and doesn't talk to me at all. I shouldn't have come back! I should leave and forget. Morgan is just as good as me in finding shards and they will like her better especially Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her face and stood up. A small cold wind blew her hair back and she knew it would be that last one she would feel in the Feudal Era. Turning to the well she just looked down at it hesitating. "Well, I guess this is sayonara to everyone," she felt the warm orb on her neck. She was just about to take off the shards until she heard something behind her. She didn't know whether to turn or not, the footsteps came closer and closer until they came to a stop. Kagome turned her head slightly then turned completely with a relaxing sigh, "You shouldn't do that. You scared me, Morgan-chan."  
  
((Naraku is controlling Morgan just FYI and all the things in caps is him telling Morgan what to do he isn't yelling and he's communicating threw her mind 'thoughts' just to remind you ^^))  
  
Her friend stood under a tree as if hiding from the moonlight. She pulled the bow in her hands in front of herself and reached for an arrow from the quiver. 'KILL HER, KILL KAGOME! KILL HER FOR ALL THE THINGS SHE DID TO YOU.' Images of Kagome's betrayal appeared, she had thought that they were forgotten but they were coming back again. She didn't want to remember she knew for a fact that it wasn't Kagome's fault.  
  
'No, I know it isn't her fault why can't I stop it! I don't want to see anymore!!!!!!!!!' It was as real as the time she saw it with her own eyes that moment. Kagome and Kouga together, the moon shined on them as if it was meant to be, as if they were suppose to be together.  
  
The arrow was placed where it was suppose to be and all she needed to do now was shoot it.  
  
'KILL HER!!!' She could kill Kagome with one arrow if she aimed for her heart and that's exactly what she did, 'KILL HER AND GIVE ME HER SHARDS!'  
  
'I can't, I can't! I can't kill my best friend!' Morgan realized she was ready to shoot but she couldn't stop herself for some reason. She could see what was going on threw her eyes, but nothing else. She felt scared really scared, "RRRrr. . . .uuu." she tried communicating with Kagome, but her word didn't even make sense.  
  
Kagome looked at Morgan with a bewildered look, but she was mostly worried about the arrow pointing at her. 'What is she going to do? Is this a joke?' She thought, knowing that if her friend released the arrow she would die, but she was betting that Morgan wouldn't do it, but it still gave her a strange feeling. She felt a strange aura coming from the Jewel shards on Morgan's necklace, 'I never thought she had two jewel shards, just one right? And the other one it's glowing strange; it can't be an evil aura. . '  
  
"What? I can't hear you!"  
  
Morgan was going to threw confusion she felt like had two different minds, but the one that wanted to kill Kagome was winning, 'I can't stop. . .It's useless!'  
  
'KILL HER!'  
  
Morgan released the arrow and it flew straight at Kagome, "RUN!!!!!!!!!!" Morgan finally screamed what she wanted to say, she could control herself again, but it was way too late.  
  
Kagome's fate was decided. . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
How was that?? Sorry it took long, I'm really sorry. . .  
  
Please review the more reviews that faster the chapter is posted 


	15. A True Friend Part 1

Disclaimer.:. I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters  
  
'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

---- Flashback

-Days later-  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Baka: Idiot

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry

Onegai: Please

Nani: What?

Arigato: Thank you  
  
Previous:  
  
'KILL HER!'  
  
Morgan released the arrow and it flew straight at Kagome, "RUN!!!!!!!!!!" Morgan finally screamed what she wanted to say, she could control herself again, but it was way too late.  
  
Kagome's fate was decided. . . .  
  
Chapter 14

A True Friend Part 1  
  
It all happened so fast. Morgan released the arrow, trying to kill Kagome, to get rid of her once and for all. 'But why?'  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, there was no blood, or pain anywhere on her body. She realized the arrow didn't hit her, but it did hit Inuyasha who had blocked it. He fell back and Kagome was there to grab him so he didn't hit the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Inuyasha struggled to get up back up again. He looked at Morgan who had fallen to her knees, trembling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Inuyasha screamed at her, "YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL KAGOME, BAKA!"  
  
Morgan knew that it was true, but it hurt more when the one person she fell in love with had said it.  
  
"Gomen," Her voice trembled as she apologized, "Gomen Nasai." She had to wipe some tears from her face until she finally looked into the eyes of her best friend and the hanyou. She could see that Inuyasha was extremely angry with her, but Kagome. . . she just starred at her with eyes of sadness. 'She must hate me. How can I tell her? She'll think I'm crazy if I said that someone was inside my head telling me what to do, but I don't even know if that was true." She dropped the bow and looked at her hands. She was about to kill her best friend, but why? Was she really going insane?  
  
Morgan took a step back then another until she finally turned around fast and ran away. She didn't know where she was heading but any place was better then there. "Morgan! Wait!" She started to go after her, but Inuyasha got a hold of her arm and stopped her, "Inuyasha, Morgan doesn't know this place and she might get lost again!" She tried to pull away, but it came to no avail.  
  
"Why are you defending her she tried to kill you!" Kagome stopped trying to pull away from him and responded, "That's right, but she's my friend and I must find her! --" Inuyasha released her arm and Kagome left him, she wished she knew why he had saved her. All this time she had felt like he didn't care about her anymore, but now she knew she was completely wrong.  
  
Morgan grabbed onto a tree nearby, breathing hard as if each breath she took wasn't enough for her body. Her vision also was starting to blur she knew that soon she would faint.  
  
"Morgan I'm glad you made it here. . ." said a dark voice she recognized, how could she forget? "It hasn't been long has it?"  
  
"You. . .did this," Morgan responded softly feeling weaker and weaker by the moment; she had just now figured out the truth. Naraku appeared in front of her threw the misty fog with his regular outfit, covering his face. "You basterd! You made me do it. . ." Morgan added as Naraku started to laugh, but then she joined in, "I didn't kill her. . ."  
  
Naraku stopped laughing, "you think I'm a puppet don't you? You think you can control me? You're wrong-"she added as a knife appeared at her neck. It shined with the little bit of light there was in the large forest.  
  
"You are going to get those shards from that girl and then kill her-"  
  
"You like other people doing the things for you don't you? Well, I WILL NOT kill Kagome or take her shards so just forget about it!" Morgan just starred at him waiting for him to kill her, but she wasn't scared. She was just full of anger and sadness because Inuyasha had yelled at her and now she didn't have any chance with him. It hurt her a lot; she might as well die since no one cared about her.  
  
'I can't kill her yet. She's still useful to me even though she says that she can't be controlled.' Naraku was still shocked from the response he got from Morgan and he couldn't see any fear in her eyes. Other then that he had never seen anyone talk to him that way before, he had her life in his hands and she didn't care.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make you kill kagome with your own hands. . ." He laughed as he left her alone again, 'that girl she reminds me of Kikyou. It feels like I'm controlling that stupid priestess.'  
  
'Good he left. . .' Morgan felt so weak and tired as if she had just ran around the village a million times. Her eyes kept closing but she forced them open again, but knew she couldn't move another step even if she tried. She also felt really hot; it felt like a really big fever. . .  
  
The last thing she saw in her mind was Inuyasha before everything went black.  
  
As Kagome got deeper into the forest the more fog surrounded her. 'It's going to be even harder to find Morgan in this fog!' she thought without stopping for a break even though her legs were tired.  
  
"Morgan! Are you here? Morgan!" she called out, but there was still no answer. 'Oh wait! I forgot that I could sense jewel shards! I can find her!'  
  
She stopped and looked around until she saw the glow. It was actually two glows, but the other shard glowed a strange color and it also gave her a bad feeling. She didn't realize it before, but this was no time to think about it.  
  
"Morgan!" Kagome found her friend on the grass, her eyes closed. Her face was so sweaty from the heat and it looked like she had gotten extremely sick and worse then before.  
  
'Morgan! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.' She kneeled next to her and put her hand on Morgan's forehead, it was worse then it looked. 'She could actually die if I don't do something!' Kagome looked around, but she didn't even know where she was and she probably couldn't find any herbs either. 'I must go back to the village, but how? I won't be able to take Morgan by myself. It's really far! I should have asked Inuyasha for help!'  
  
"Morgan! Can you here me! Wake up please!" Kagome felt a rain drop on her nose. It followed by more and more until it was completely raining. Kagome was running out of time she had to decide on doing something. She felt rain and tears fall from her face to the ground, she felt so helpless, "Morgan please wake up! Wake up! Onegai!"  
  
"Inuyasha where's Kagome and her friend! Supposedly you were supposed to go find them!" Miroku said losing his patience with the stubborn hanyou.  
  
"At least tell us where they are!" Sango screamed, "If anything happens to them it will be your fault!" Inuyasha had come back alone with only an arrow on his shoulder luckily it was nothing serious.  
  
"Feh. I found them in the forest, but then Kagome's friend ran away and Kagome ran after her, satisfied!"  
  
"They could be lost in that forest and we don't even know where they are aren't you even going to help?" Miroku asked starting to leave with the rest of the group who were ready to help.  
  
"Go away! I already gave you the damn information!"  
  
"Suit yourself." Miroku responded leaving with Shippou on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe you! You'd better just forget about Kikyou she's not coming back this time! She's dead! And all your doing is hurting Kagome!" Sango then left, knowing that she shouldn't be wasting time.  
  
Inuyasha stayed where he was but he couldn't help to think about Kagome. He heard rain pour outside with no end.  
  
---- Morgan took a step back then another until she finally turned around fast and ran away. Kagome saw her friend running away from them and called out her name, "Morgan! Wait!" She started to go after her, but Inuyasha got a hold of her arm and stopped her, "Inuyasha, Morgan doesn't know this place and she might get lost again!" She tried to pull away, but it came to no avail.  
  
"Why are you defending her she tried to kill you!" Kagome stopped trying to pull away from him, "That's right, but she's my friend, I must find her!--" Inuyasha released her arm and Kagome left him. ----  
  
"Kagome, I have to get you out of my mind. I'm sorry but I choose Kikyou and I can't fail her." With that thought Inuyasha remembered Kagome's friend, 'that girl resembles her so much and when I saw her about to kill Kagome. . . she looked like she was Kikyou, again I had mistaken her.'  
  
Morgan slowly opened her eyes, she could see rain and the sky was so gray. Her eyes looked around until they spotted Kagome who was still crying her head down so she didn't realize that she had awoken. "This is all my fault. . ."Morgan heard her say over and over.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Morgan slowly sat up as her friend looked at her, whipping tears from her face.  
  
"You're alright!"  
  
"Well I can't exactly say that that's true. I never thought that you'd be here. . .I thought that you and Inuyasha just left back to the village. He looked so mad and I suspected the same from you, I'm sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter, we can talk about that later. Your fever might get worse. Can you stand?"  
  
"Your not mad?"  
  
"Iie, lets just talk about that later, c'mon." Kagome grabbed Morgan's hand and helped her up, "are we still friends?"  
  
"Of course, we'll be friends forever!" Morgan smiled.  
  
-One Day Later-  
  
Kagome sat next to Morgan who had fallen asleep again. The fever wasn't as high as it was the day before which was good at least she was recuperating.  
  
'What am I going to do? I don't think she can handle being here. I must have time to think about all this. . ..'  
  
---- "Kagome, I'm so happy here you know that?" Morgan told her as they walked back to the village, Morgan's arm around Kagome's shoulder for support. The rain had stopped but both of their hair were very wet and also were their clothes.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You know, Inuyasha. I must find a way to get closer to him. Oh wait you still haven't told if you were going to help me with him." There was a silence between as Kagome started to walk faster.  
  
"Well—"Kagome looked ahead and saw to people running toward them, "Look! Miroku and Sango! Even Shippou are here. They found us!" ----  
  
"How am I suppose to tell her that? She loves Inuyasha too and if she finds out that I also like him she might think I'm trying to separate them!' Kagome thought, she didn't want to end her friendship with Morgan.  
  
"How's your friend?" Sango asked as soon as Kagome came out of the hut.  
  
"She's fine. "  
  
"Something's wrong right?" Kagome knew that she couldn't keep a secret from Sango for a long time. She was like the sister she never had and both of them cared about each other a lot.  
  
"Yeah, Morgan loves Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's true she told me. She even told me that he kissed her once. And I know she can't be lying"  
  
"Nani?" Sango repeated loudly, she just couldn't believe that one; it was too shocking. Inside the hut, Morgan opened her eyes at the sound of Sango voice. 'I wonder what's going on. . .'  
  
"Sango, your going to wake up Morgan, but yes it's true. . ."  
  
"You still love him, don't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
'What?' Morgan wasn't the kind of person to eavesdrop on anybody, but she couldn't avoid it when she heard Inuyasha's name.  
  
"Yeah, I do like I did before, I can never forget him. Sango, let's go somewhere else to talk. . .I don't want to wake up Morgan." Both girls left the area and their voices slowly faded.  
  
Morgan fell to her knees; from shock at the answer Kagome gave Sango. She felt betrayed again; she felt anger from the conversation she had just heard. 'First you take away Kouga and now you say you loved Inuyasha! You've been trying to keep this entire secret from me, but this time I won't runaway like a scared puppy trying to runaway from the truth. This time I'll make sure that Inuyasha falls in love with me!' Morgan thought, "I hate you Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
"I'm thinking that the Feudal Era isn't the right place for Morgan."  
  
"You're right, not that I don't like her it's just that she's been slowing us down. Since you've gotten here we haven't even had time to search for more shards because she has gotten sick."  
  
"You think I should tell her to go back? I've been thinking about this a lot now and I don't want to send her back just because she looks like Kikyou and Inuyasha might actually like her. . ."  
  
"Trust me Kagome, since the year you left he hasn't done anything but think about you..."  
  
"Until Kikyou died." Sango wished she could encourage Kagome more but she didn't think she could. She had wondered why Inuyasha couldn't just forget about the past and move on, he should do it for Kagome, "It's okay Sango. I'll be fine. Morgan really wants to stay here," Kagome told her friend, "and now the problem is that she loves Inuyasha. When she's around I can't get close to him and when I do I just can't say the words I wanted to say to him. A lot of things changed around here and I don't know if I can take it all."  
  
"What are you going to do about Morgan?" Sango asked her.  
  
"I'll tell her today that it is best that she leave the Feudal Era."  
  
Morgan paced around in the hut, trying to make a plan. She knew that Kagome wouldn't be back for a while since she left her sleeping. The thought of Kagome and Inuyasha together made her even angrier, all the things she had confessed to her so called 'best friend' now she felt so differently toward Kagome, knowing all the truth. 'I could kill that bitch, how could she do this to me?' Morgan thought, she didn't know how long she had been pacing around but she stopped and sat down, regretting that the arrow she shot at Kagome when Naraku was controlling her didn't kill her.  
  
"I got it!" Morgan almost screamed from the idea she just got. Now all she needed to do was find Inuyasha, wherever he was. She mostly never could find him but then again she never tried because she was with Kagome the entire time. She knew in order for her small plan to work she had to forget about being shy, she was always like that around boys especially.  
  
She left the hut with determination and hoping that Inuyasha wasn't still mad from the incident that had happened before, when she tried to kill Kagome.  
  
The human girl turned her head from side to side making sure to look in every tree she saw. "Where could he be? Wait- I see him!" Morgan told herself looking at the area that there was around Inuyasha, there was no one around which was perfect. 'Okay remember not to get nervous, keep your mind clear. . .' as she got closer she wondered if she should do this when she finally got there. She could feel how sweaty her hands were getting her heart started speeding up, but she ignored it until she was where she wanted to be, Inuyasha was right in front of her on the tree.  
  
'I better go before he notices me, I can't do this." Morgan started to turn around until Inuyasha said, "Wait, I want to talk to you," it was as if he knew that she was there all along.  
  
"Really?" Morgan asked, feeling stupid when she had said that, 'Great! Now you have stay put, Morgan and not embarrass yourself again!!' she heard Inuyasha jump off from the tree, but she was a little scared to turn around and faced him, 'what does he want to talk to me about?'  
  
Taking a deep breath she turned, his golden eyes were going straight into hers and she didn't turn away. Both of them stayed still and neither of them said anything. Morgan finally moved her hand up to her forehead; she wasn't feeling to good again.  
  
"Are you alright?" She heard Inuyasha ask her.  
  
"Sort of." She lied, it seemed that every passing second she felt worse. She remembered that back in the modern time she almost never got sick and when she did she was fine in a day. Her vision got blurry, 'NOT NOW!"  
  
Inuyasha got closer to the girl. He could see that she was lying, she didn't look good at all and before he knew it he saw her fall, luckily he was there and he caught her before she could touch the ground. "Hey! Wake up!" he knew that she couldn't hear him so he had no choice. He picked up Morgan and started walking to the hut where she was staying at with Kagome. It wasn't very far or hard to find because of her scent, and of Kagome's.  
  
He wondered why he just thought of Kagome when he knew he had to forget about her. Inuyasha put Morgan down, but it seemed that she was awake already.  
  
"You brought me back, arigato." She told him softly.  
  
"I should get Kagome, "he started to leave her side until Morgan told him not to and she grabbed his arm, "Please don't she must be doing something important and besides I don't want her to stay here with me all day," she smiled a little.  
  
'She does look like Kikyou, but I know she isn't, she is Kagome's friend and I can't think of her as Kikyou.' Inuyasha thought, 'but why did she try to kill Kagome? She is her friend." He kneeled next to Morgan.  
  
"Inuyasha, I . . ." could she actually say it? Was she going to tell him that she liked him? Instead of finishing what she was going to stay she placed her lips on his to tell him what she felt. She felt him pull away a little, but then they stayed that way. She knew there was nothing wrong with her kissing him besides he was the one who kissed her first in the forest.  
  
Kagome walked into the hut she was staying at. As soon as she did she dropped the basket that had some herbs and food in it. She looked shocked as she saw Inuyasha and Morgan pull away from each other and turn to her. "Sorry to bother you. I'll come back later," Kagome took the basket, putting all the things back into them and leaving them as fast as she could.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha tried to go after Kagome, but Morgan stopped him again.  
  
"Do you really love her?" she asked, Inuyasha didn't respond thinking to himself, "I want you to know that I do, I love you ever since the day we first met and I thought that you loved me as well when you---you." Morgan started to cry as Inuyasha sat down next to her again, "I've been so lonely! Please don't leave me. . . " The hanyou put his arms around Morgan to comfort her as she cried. He wanted to go see Kagome and talk to her, but he couldn't.  
  
'He's not coming after me,' Kagome thought as she walked alone, 'I think that he has actually fallen in love with Morgan and I can't do anything about it.' She didn't know what to do now, could she tell Morgan to leave now that she has finally found the person that she loves? 'She doesn't even know that I never liked Kouga that I have always loved Inuyasha, but what will I do?" Looking up at the sky she remembered the times she had spent with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Those days now could only stay in her memory; everything had already changed.  
  
Inuyasha took a look at Morgan who had already fallen asleep. He could see a sparkle from her eyes from the tears she had cried.  
  
"Do you really love her?" Morgan asked him, but he didn't respond, he didn't know the answer.  
  
'I don't know. . ." Inuyasha thought, "I don't know who I love any more." He stood up taking one last glance at Morgan then leaving her alone. The stars in the sky starred back at him when he got outside, he hadn't even realized that it was already dark. Just then he saw a figure come toward him, when she got closer he saw that it was Kagome. Suddenly he remembered  
  
That Kagome had seen Morgan and him kiss.  
  
Kagome glanced at him once then started walking past him until he grabbed her arm stopping her. "Let go," she told him dryly without looking at him. Inuyasha turned her so he could see her face, their eyes met for a second, but she looked away. "Let go," Kagome repeated as Inuyasha did as he was told.  
  
'I hurt you, didn't I Kagome?' he thought as the footsteps of Kagome faded, 'You were crying because you saw Morgan and I together.' The sadness in Kagome's eyes looked like they would never fade, "Gomen. . ."  
  
When Kagome came in she saw that Morgan was asleep and she sat down next to her quietly so she wouldn't disturb her. She felt a tear escape from her eye and she quickly wiped it out of it. An image of Inuyasha and her clouding her mind and that was all she could think about. Kagome wasn't even paying attention when Morgan awoke from her sleep; she only did when the girl screamed for joy.  
  
"I did it and he didn't pull away from me!" Morgan wasn't even paying attention to Kagome's strange silence, 'you saw it with your own eyes! Oh Kagome I'm so happy!"  
  
"Mm. . ."  
  
"What's wrong?" she finally asked.  
  
"Morgan, I want to ask you something," Morgan just starred at her as she waited to hear her question, "I wanted to ask you to. . .leave the Feudal Era and don't ever come back here again."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Finally done! I'm glad summer vacation is here, now I have more time to finish this fic!  
  
Ja mata ne!  
  
Don't forget to review.


End file.
